Demons in New York
by CherryNekow
Summary: The Winchester brothers captured a lot of demons,so this one didn't seem any special. Except he had notes in Demonic. After an hour in Dean's hands, the demon finally talked: something big is coming, and by something big, it meant 'someone' big. Guess what, the demons are at it again, and according to the massive omens,it's happening in New York. T for language, w/ OC -IN REWRITING
1. Chapter 1 : The Linguist

**Hello everybody ! This isn't my first fanfiction but the first one I'm ever putting up on the internet !**

 **English is not my first language , I am not a native speaker, so there will be some awkward phrases. I try to write several chapters in advance so I have time to proofread, but there will still be some mistakes I believe.  
**

 **So this story would take place before season 7 for SPN (so before the Leviathans), and before CA:CW for the Avengers !**

 **Enjoy :3 !**

 **[ Disclaimer : I don't own Supernatural nor the Avengers, I only own my OCs and the storyline. ]**

 **[This story is being rewritten. Please consider reviewing/sending me PM to help me improve it!]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Linguist**

The young lady left the café she was usually taking her breakfast at. She had a couple of herbs and bacon bagels in a paper bag which had the logo of the little café in downtown New York City, and two grand black coffees. She had her chastain hair up in a tight chignon. She was wearing a light grey suit with a straight skirt, and was walking with white stilettos. It was 8am, on a Monday morning, at the end of summer, the sun was still shining and she had big round black sunglasses, mounting a mouth with full lips painted in a slight red She waved at a taxi. She didn't have to wait long, and she hopped into the first yellow cab that stopped next to her.

In ten minutes she was at her office. She paid the taxi driver and left the car, entering into the big glass building. The automatic doors opened, and she arrived in the great hall. The security guards smiled at her as she took off her sunglasses unveiling two grey-blue eyes, and she smiled back. She took out her badge out of her purse, it had her photo, a bar code, and her name and position : Annabelle Andersen, Chief Administrative Officer. She passed the badge in front of a lecturer that beeped and lighted green, as usual. She waved at the front desk secretaries that were answering the telephones, and went to the central elevator. She pressed the button of the last floor, and sipped on her coffee while the doors were closing. On the last floor the doors opened and she went straight to her office, along the large corridor, a few offices before the CEO's. She pushed the door. The last-floor secretary Olivia ran behind her with a pile of folders in her arms:

"Miss Andersen ! Your 9am appointment cancelled, so I called mister Shubsky who was waiting for an opening."

"You did good, Olly. What would I do without you ?"

"This office would be a mess, your agenda would be a mess, and so would your life."

"Most probably, that's why I brought you _this_."

Annabelle offered her the second coffee and gave her the paper bag :

"I got'cha a bagel from that little café we went to the other day for brunch."

"The one you go for breakfast ? You're an angel !"

A nnabelle grinned as she sat down at her desk and started her computer.

"Yeah..."

"Lisa called back, she wants your expertise." announced Olivia.

"My expertise on what ? "

"On me, what else !" cried a voice entering the room. The two ladies looked up and saw a man in an expensive dark grey suit and red tie entering the room, a goatie on his chin and sunglasses on his nose.

"Mister Stark, we haven't seen you in a while."

Tony Stark sat down on a chair on the other side of the desk.

"You promised to visit me my dear. Is that coffee ?"

Olivia left with a smile after leaving the files and the other bagel on a corner of a desk. Tony Stark helped himself and took Annabelle's cup before taking it to its lips and drank.

"Ouh, that _is_ nice coffee, Annabelle."

"You can keep it, she smiled at him. What brings you here, first thing in the morning, mister Stark?"

"I um... I needed to change my mind."

"The very famous Tony Stark found nothing to do on a Monday morning ? Not even a tour in your Iron Man suit ?"

"I wish, Pepper has forbidden me to go down to my lab, it's cleaning week. They don't want me there. Even if I'm obviously the best to know what's up in the place."

Annabelle got up and started looking at the first file on her desk, walking around the office while taking a bite of her bagel.

"That looks good." said Tony eyeing the treat. "Where do you take your breakfast ?"

"In an old café downtown. It's called Blueberry's."

"Like the berry ? Do they do delivery ?"

"Just like the berry, and they do delivery. Now, unless you'd like to be my assistant for the day, I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, some of us actually have to work." she finished in a joking tone. He smiled back at her but was still siting.

"How foul of you to throw me out of your office in such a way." he dramatized.

"I would be sorry to leave you to your billionaire boredom." she laughed

"Then, deal. Do I have to call you Madam ?"

"You may, if I get to call you my PA" [ _personal assistant_ ]

"Do I get a desk ?" he asked jokingly.

"You can get a chair, and free coffee." she offered.

Tony Stark has been a friend of the CEO of this company, James McKeen, for a dozen years now, and learned to know Annabelle when she arrived as McKeen's help four years ago, and got promoted to CAO a year ago.

Tony spent the next hour fumbling in Annabelle's decoration and making comments, while she was actually working. The 9am appointment came in, Shubsky, another company owner McKeen was subcontracting for a building project. Olivia ushered him in after knocking.

"Welcome mister Shubsky !" Annabelle said while highlighting one last line in his file.

She got up and went around her desk to shake her client's hand. Mr. Shubsky was a small man with round glasses and a firm handshake. He was really glad to be here, his little business was really getting started, when Annabelle found his good results while consulting some statistics. She called, and the deal was rapidly made. He slightly bowed when shaking her hand, and that's when he saw Tony.

"Oh my god... You are..."

"Miss Andersen's personal PA for the day, Tony. Are you a tea or a coffee person ? Tea I bet."

"... You're Iron Man !"

Annabelle laughed, and sat at her desk.

"Please Mr Shubsky, sit down. Tony, if you will."

"What ?" answered the billionaire.

"This meeting is private, I'm sorry." she grinned, not wanting to hurt the man.

"Are you sure ?" he tried.

"I'm afraid I am. Mister McKeen should be back from London soon, his flight arrived at 8, he should be here in any minute."

He pointed at the door with his sassy attitude.

"You need me to do some xerox ?"

"I'll be fine, Tony, thank you very much." she cheered.

"Canadians, so polite."

And Tony Stark left. Shubsky sat at the desk and turned to her :

"Tony Stark really is your PA ?"

"No, he was just in the neighbourhood, I kind of sheltered him ! What about we go over the next details ?"

"Sure !"

The meeting went on for three hours, and after signing one last paper, they shook hands and he left. Olly informed her that Tony had left the building he few moments after she had received her client.

"Why was he here in the first place ?" asked Olivia

"I don't really know." answered Annabelle. "I thought he would just leave when he learned that McKeen wasn't in here."

"Yeah, right ?"

They both took their jackets and handbags and locked their offices before taking the elevator. Every midday they would leave the office to grab lunch nearby. They would be gone for an hour or two sometimes, when they could not stop chatting. They were both from Canada, and became friends quickly. When they were done, they headed back to the big glass building. They were crossing the road, when two electricians, one who was particularly huge, maybe two meters tall, walked into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the taller one.

He had shoulder-length hair and fair eyes. Annabelle barely had time to turn around to clearly see his face that the second electrician had taken his sleeve and pulled him away.

"People _can_ be really rude sometimes." cried Olivia.

The two women walked five more minutes, and heard the alarm from across the street. They walked faster, nearly ran into the hall. Security guards were searching everywhere, the alarm was crying high, and all the staff had been brought downstairs. Even McKeen was down here, yelling on the phone.

"I don't fucking care ! You're getting your agents in here, right now !"

Olivia and Annabelle came closer to the front desk girls :

"What happened ?!" Annabelle asked as she was covering her ears because of the alarm.

"Someone broke into the system, and set off the alarm ! He tried to have access to your files, miss Andersen !"

The alarm finally stopped, and the whole hall sighed in relief. Annabelle grinned :

"My files ? What for ?"

James McKeen approached the three women. "Anna, what the hell ?!"

"James, I don't know, did he only go through _my_ files ?"

"Yes apparently he did !"

"But we have high security systems, to go through you need more than a simple password ! Are you thinking about industrial spying ? I mean... oh no."

"What ?!" cried James.

"On my computer, I have plans of the museum, the one where there's gonna be a charity fundraiser, and a lot of important people at this gala, he may have tried to have access to the plans for an attack !"

J ames squatted and breathed in slowly.

"Thank god he didn't manage to get in... Call the IT guys, I want a thousand per cent more security in there or I'll promise I'll fire every one of them !"

He rapidly stood up, and was going to storm off back to his office when one of the security guards walked toward them.

"Hmm... boss, there are two FBI agents here."

He seemed rather surprised.

"What ? Already ? I... I just called Henry... Well, I guess they were just around the block."

T wo men in black suits came up to Annabelle, Olivia, and James. The first one a bit more than 1''80, he had a really square jaw on which grew a slight beard. His short brown hair matched perfectly his green eyes and his charming smile. The second one was taller, almost two meters, he was huge in his suit and tie. His hair was down to his shoulders, however, contrary to the other FBI agent he was clean shaven, and his eyes were of a deep grey-blue.

They both took out their badges :

"Agents Tyler and Perry, FBI."

James held out his hands to agent Tyler, the green-eyed one, who shook it in return.

"You've been sent by the bureau ? We didn't expect you so soon."

"Uh... yeah. We were having lunch nearby, we received the call, and we heard the alarm. So... what happened ?"

James invited Annabelle to step in the conversation.

"Agents Tyler and Perry, this is my CAO Annabelle Andersen. The thief was only going through her file. Her office was fractured..."

"Wait," cut Annabelle, "He forced my door ?"

Agent Perry took out a noting pad and a pen.

"So... could we check the premises ?"

"Yeah, sure," answered James, "Please follow me. Anna, please come."

They all took the central elevator straight to the last floor.

"So... Mrs... Andersen, right ?" asked Agent Perry.

" _Miss_ , please."

"Yes, Miss, sorry. Do you have any idea why someone would break into _your_ particular office ?"

"I have no idea. There are plans, and contracts, in my office. Worth for industrial spying or organizing an attack."

The doors opened, and they all went to her office. The door had been left ajar. They entered the room. The drawers were open, the computer was on, the pile of folders was all on the floor.

"Do you have anything... personal in your office ? Something else that does not concern your job?" asked the taller one.

Annabelle turned to him and frowned.

"What do you mean ?"

"You know... Some, personal stuff, like, a journal, some personal notes, that someone would want to steal from you ?"

She smiled, she didn't really understand.

"What ?"

Agent Tyler gently pushed him with his elbow.

"Uhm... So, did you see anything that disappeared ?"

Anna sat at her desk. She looked in her left upper drawer, nothing had changed. She taped at the bottom of one of them, and smiled with relief.

"No, I have everything." she declared.

Agent Perry went closer to her desk :

"So... nothing you wouldn't like to see between the wrong hands has been stolen from here, everything is at its place ?"

Annabelle got up from her chair and stood, facing the three men.

"I'm sorry, but are you looking for something in particular ?"

Then, suddenly, it came back to her. She looked closely at agent Perry. She squinted her eyes because she didn't really know.

"I'm sorry agent, but do I know you ?"

The agent walked a few steps backwards with a grin: "Uhm, no, I don't think so."

He definitely looked suspicious. She got closer to him. Even with her stilettos he was thirty centimetres taller than her.

"Can I see your badge again, _sir_ ?"

Agent Tyler stepped forward.

"We just wanna be as thorough as possible ma'am, he intervened. We didn't want to interrupt, we're just doing our job."

"Well, that is very _thorough_ of you. Badge please."

Both agents took out their badges again. Anna really was not convinced. James observed the exchange with questioning eyes, not really understanding what was happening here.

"Ok, it's time for us to go," said agent Perry. "Have a good day ma'am. Sir."

James held out his hand to say goodbye, shook both their hands, and the suits left.

"They were so weird. They're not even sending a team to pack up any clues ? Who are those clowns ?" she said furiously.

"Anna, you sure you're okay ? You seem quite upset right now..."

"Of course I'm upset ! Someone broke into my office, then these two show up, one I'm sure I know from somewhere !"

James padded her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm calling Henry at the FBI, I'll see if I can get a team looking for clues."

"No, it's okay, I don't want more people to fumble through my stuff. Nothing was stolen."

Annabelle took off her jacket, and fanned air in her direction with her hand. James was about to leave, but she interrupted him :

"James, I need my afternoon off. I'm sorry, this can't wait."

"Uhm... Okay... That doesn't really go with my plans you know but..."

"I'll make it up to you James, I promise. I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Well... okay."

Then James left to go back to the hall. Anna closed the door behind him. She tried not to panic, but the danger was too high. She went back behind her desk and sat on her chair. She opened the upper left drawer, and took out the pens and sticky notes and put them on the desk. She pushed a little wood mechanism, and she could access the false-bottom. From there she took out an old notebook with a leather cover and a leather link to close it. She stuffed it in her purse, put everything back in the drawer, put her jacket back on, and left her office. She took the elevator back to the hall. Olivia was there, she stopped her.

"Anna, are you ok ? We saw the FBI agents leave, they were talking about weird things, what is in your office ?"

Annabelle stopped and faced her friend.

"What do you mean, _weird things_ ?"

"I don't know, about _omens_ I think."

" _Omens_ ?... Listen Olly sweetie, I gotta go. I told James already, I'm taking the afternoon off, I gotta take care of something. I'll see you tomorrow."

And Annabelle stormed off. She was in danger. Those FBI agents, they surely did _not_ look like FBI agents. Her past experiences had taught her to be extra cautious. She hailed a taxi, and jumped in the first that stopped. She gave the driver her address downtown, not far from the Blueberry's. Once the man started driving she picked up her phone, and went through her address book. She called one number.

" _Allo ? Stéphanie ? Bonjour, ça va ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tu... D'accord, c'est pas grave. Merci quand même..._ "

A negative answer. She called the next number.

"Hey Gary it's Annabelle, I'm leaving a message. I need your help. It's urgent. Call me back."

She called a third number.

" _Привет, это Аннабель. мне нужна помощь, быстро ! Вы знаете, если я могу взять самолет ?_ _Это срочно_ _..._ _Нет? Почему нет ? Я помогла вам несколько месяцев назад, мне нужно окупаемости, сейчас !_ "

She angrily hung up. How dare they, after all she did for them. She sighed and called one last number.

" _Allo ? Ja, es ist Annabelle. Ist Mama zu Hause ? Frieda bitte, ich brauche deine Mama. Wenn will mama zu Hause ? ... Ok... Bitte sag ihr ich brauche hilfe, schnellstmöglich. Danke schön. Aufwiedersehen, Frieda, ja, aufwiedersehen._ "

Why was everybody away, and why was everybody so indifferent to her call for help, as if she wasn't in danger enough ? The taxi parked in front of her apartment building. She took out a fifty dollar bill and left. She hurried into the small hall. The guardian smiled to her and she smiled back, unsettled. It could be everybody, anywhere... She went to the elevator with a rapid pace, and pressed the button. The machine was on the highest floor apparently, she would have to wait a bit.

"You're home soon, miss Andersen," called the guardian at the door. "Is everything all right ?"

She barely turned back, just pressed the button a couple more times.

"Yes, yes, thank you for your concern Andrew..."

"Oh, the elevator's pretty slow today, I called the mechanics they should come tomorrow."

"Okay, great..."

She dared not to look straight at him. God knows what he could be now. She was warm now, everything turned around her. She has been careless for too long. It's been a while since she had been in this kind of trouble. She thought now it would be over, that she had finally escaped them, but the alarm, and these two FBI agents... This was no good.

The elevator finally opened. Her neighbour, an old lady, Mrs Greatmourne came out of the machine.

"Hello, Annabelle, how are you doing today ?"

"Hello Tiffany, I'm doing good, what about yourself ?"

"Oh, you know, my old bones..."

"Oh yeah ? I'm sorry, I need to leave you now, have a good day..."

And Anna hurried into the elevator and pressed the button of her floor. She didn't like to be rude like this and cut short conversations. Not because she was Canadian, but because she thought politeness was the basis of civilization, and God knew she clanged to her civilized part. Andrew was right, the elevator _was_ slow today. She squeezed her purse against her, and prepared her keys. Arrived on the ninth floor, she nearly ran to her door, and unlocked the four locks, before coming in, and locking them again after her. She finally could breathe. But she knew it couldn't be for long. She had to leave and go somewhere safer. She went straight to her large bedroom, and left her jacket and purse on the king size bed. She entered the walk-in closet, and took out a suitcase, that she put on the floor and opened. She threw in there a couple of outfits, a medical kit, and a wooden box with golden symbols on it. This would never pass security at the airport, she feared. She closed the suitcase and went back to her room. She sat on the bed, and took out the leather notebook out of her purse. She carefully opened it. Every page was covered in symbols, pentacles, and small paragraphs in several languages. She closed it, and stood facing her bed. She leaned over to add the notebook to...

She felt a hard stroke on the back of her head, and everything went dark around her.

* * *

 **Hey everyone ! I'm glad you chose to read the entire chapter, thank you so much ! I'll leave you to the next chapters, enjoy your reading, and don't forget to follow my story if you'd like to be told when the next chapters come out ! Please review, it would be immensely appreciated !  
**

 **See you next chapter !**


	2. Chapter 2 : South Dakota

**Welcome to Chapter 2 ! Just so you know, I made a drawing of my OC Annabelle that I posted on my DA page (** **) if you're wondering how I picture her.  
Enjoy your reading ^^ !  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : South Dakota**

"Is she up yet ?"

"Not last time I checked. Dude, you almost killed her."

"I did not !"

"Man, you must have hit hard, the poor girl is still asleep. We're lucky she's breathing !"

"Ok, I may have gotten a bit hard on her, but this whole thing has got me stressed."

The two voices were those of two men, and somehow she recognized them. Annabelle stayed with her eyes closed. Her head felt like it had been smashed with a rock several times, and she could hear her heartbeat echoing inside her skull. Her body was aching all over, as if she had been beaten up the day before. She was sitting, her ankles and wrists were tied to the chair she was sitting on, tightly. Unfortunately, she knew this way too much and she winced at the remembrance. However, this time, there was nothing she could do, and her life was probably going to end anytime soon. Her heart started bumping in her chest, so much it was painful. She groaned, she could feel her heart irregularly battling in her.

"Hey, she's awake !"

S he heard the two men coming closer to her, and one squatted near her. Annabelle finally opened her eyes, and saw them. The two FBI agents.

"You... she growled. You !"

Despite her irregular heart, she forced on her binds to go free, but the knots were tight.

"Sam, get back !"

"Agent... Perry, and Tyler... My ass !"

She had trouble breathing, her vision was getting blurry, she was having a panic attack. She yelled :

"Help ! _Aidez-moi ! Pomozite mi !_ _Отпусти меня !_ _"_

Agent Tyler took a step back.

"Was that... Russian ?"

"I don't know, Dean."

Agent Tyler -apparently his name was Dean-, came closer to her :

"Shut up now, you demonic bitch. You're gonna tell us exactly what you know, or we'll send you back to the pit, just like we crisped your little friend a week ago."

"What.. are you... talking... about..."

She had trouble breathing, and her heart was still pumping irregularly at a worrying rate.

"Dean, something's wrong... She's all pale, she can't properly breathe."

"No, just another trick Sam. Don't get too close."

Her heart was hurting bad. Her head was turning, and her vision started to fade away, as she began to pass out. Dean took out a bottle from his back jean pocket, opened it, and threw some of it on Annabelle, while her head dropped. She had fainted. Silence. Sam looked at Dean, with questioning eyes.

"Isn't she... supposed to smoke off and yell from the pain ?"

Dean looked at his bottle of holy water. Something didn't work.

"Did you bless it right ?"

"Sam, I did !"

"Well, she isn't a demon."

"She has to ! The one we caught last week told us it was her, that she was so evil even _we_ would be impressed. Hey, missy, wake up !"

Dean came closer, and slapped her. She had no reaction. Sam approached to, and took her pulse.

"She's in a pretty bad shape, Dean, there is someone in there we need to save ! Her heart is... it isn't regular, she needs an electrical impulse."

"Well, we don't have this here !"

"Pray for Cass, he may help us !"

"Yeah, and what could he do ?"

"Dean, he's an angel !"

"Ok, as you wish..."

D ean turn around and closed his eyes. Sam untied the binds and lied Anna, still unconscious, on the carpet of the living room. He took her head in his hands, still checking her pulse and her breathing. A slight wing creasing echoed through the house, and Castiel, angel of the Lord, appeared in his light coloured trenchcoat, next to Sam.

"You called for me."

"Castiel ! She is in arrhythmia, we don't have the equipment here to help her."

"Who is she ?"

"She is possessed by a demon who holds _very_ important information about what the demon we caught last week told us. Please, do something !"

Castiel knelt next to Annabelle and Sam, and put his hand on her forehead. Then, suddenly, Castiel fell back on the floor, his eyes filled with awe.

"Cass ? What is it ?" asked Dean.

"Where... where did you find her ?"

"In New York city, but Cass, do something !" cried Sam.

Cass crawled closer to Annabelle, and again, touched her, uttering under his breath some phrases in Enochian. Her heartbeat came back to normal, and her breathing stopped being erratic.

"Cass, you did it." whispered Sam, still a bit amazed at the angel's powers, even after all this time.

Dean stepped forward :

"Now, let's tie her back to the chair."

Cass barred him the way with his arm :

"You will do no such thing. She is from now on under my protection."

Dean laughed, but he saw Castiel's very serious face. Sam was surprised too.

"What ? Cass, this girl is a demon, and she will know how to decipher the notes we found on the other demon. After all I did to him, I can assure you he said the truth."

Annabelle had came to, and seized Sam's throat with her trembling hand, and she yelled :

"LET ME GO !"

She pushed him away and tried to escape, but Dean rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. He made her turn to him, and she slapped him across the face. He grabbed her other arm and forced her to sit down.

"Dean, leave her." demanded Castiel.

"In what honour ?" he answered while tying her up again.

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and looked at him with a very serious expression

"This woman is under my protection, you two Winchesters need to understand that."

Annabelle managed to get free, and ran towards outside the house, hustling Castiel on the way.

"Wait !..." he shouted before she managed to get out.

She didn't have her stilettos anymore, she didn't really know where they went. Her spotless expensive suit was now all crumpled, and her tights were torn on several places. When she pushed the entrance door open, a disappointing sigh came out of her mouth. She was literally in the middle of nowhere. There were only fields outside of the blue countryside house she just left. She saw a small country road leaving the house. This was surely leading to some more major road. She was going to run again, but she saw a car outside, and the keys were on, an old American, black and shiny. She sprinted down the porch stairs and towards the car. She barely had the time to reach the car and grab the handle that she was held back by two strong arms.

"Oh no you're not leaving with Baby !"

That was Dean's voice, and he threw her on the ground. She grabbed a small rock in the dirt, and when he leaned onto her to grab her, she attacked back with the stone, and cut deep in his hand. He took a step back from the surprise, which gave her just enough time to cut her own hand, and roll up her skirt. Dean was going to attack her again, but he saw the tattoo on Anna's thigh, a kind of Eunochian sigil he'd never seen. She applied her hand to the tattoo and started talking in Enochian. Dean tried to reach back at her, when Castiel arrived running, and caught Anna's hand, taking it away from the tattoo. He put his thumb on her forehead, and his eyes lighted blue, as he was repeating something in Enochian. Her eyes lighted blue as well, and for a moment she stopped struggling. Sam came in on the three, and saw Dean bleeding and holding his hand tight.

"Dean, are you alright ?"

"Yeah, yeah... God, this bitch knows how to fight back, who would guess that from some office worker in heels."

Annabelle wasn't under Castiel's control, she grabbed his throat and the angel lost the power he had over her. Sam and Dean each took her arms and held her against the Impala, and Castiel could breathe again.

"Careful... Careful with her... he said as he sighed with relief."

Annabelle did not stop fighting, and tried to get free from the Winchesters, but they were way too strong for her. Dean took out a gun from the back of his belt, and put it on Annabelle's temple.

"Now, you stay put, or I'm putting a bullet through your head."

Annabelle quitted trying to free herself. She was breathing rapidly, but she was okay.

"Castiel, who the hell is she ?" asked Sam.

Castiel got closer to her. He did not try to touch her, just look her in the eyes.

"Go easy on her. She is the true vessel of one of my brothers, Pahaliah."

"Who ?" wondered Dean, looking at Castiel.

"The angel of Virtuosity, Pahaliah."

Annabelle spat on the ground at Castiel's feet.

"Yeah, this bastard..."

"Wait, she was possessed by an angel ? I thought she was possessed by a demon." said Sam.

Annabelle tried to force her way out of the guys' hold.

"Stop restraining me ! Just let me go ! I have nothing to do with you ! _"_

"My name is Castiel, and these are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester, they are..."

"Hunters ! I figured... This explains the shitty FBI badges and why you guys had me tied on a chair in a demon trap, and most important, why you're such dickheads !"

"Hey, mind your mouth !" warned Dean.

Annabelle turned her head to him, and pinned him with her angry gaze :

"And what are you gonna do, _hunter_ ? There's nothing you can do that hasn't been done to me already..."

"Why do you need her ?" asked Castiel.

"We captured a demon last week, he had a notebook with strange signs on him. Turned out he was a messenger. He finally told us that these were directions, for an upcoming invasion, however he didn't know how to decipher them, he was just a low-level messenger. He gave us the position of a demon, a powerful demon, that would know how to decipher it. Turns out this demon was in downtown New York city. Turns out also, that there have been enormous demonic omens around the area of New York in general. That's her, the demon we're looking for, and probably the one that's causing the omens too."

"That can't be her" declared Castiel. "She is not possessed."

"What ?" asked Sam. "Well, that makes sense, we threw holy water at her, and she fainted..."

"Ok, I'm not possessed, now let me go !" cried Anna.

"Cass, that demon wouldn't lie to us, after what I did to him."

"Please, let her go, I'll explain." said Castiel.

"If she promises not to be a bitch anymore" said Dean.

"You're the bitch..." muttered Annabelle under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Good, t'was meant for you.."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Castiel, and finally released Annabelle. She jumped away from them. Her hand was bleeding a lot, she had cut a big vein, and there were red splatters all over her skirt. She was pale, she was probably missing almost a litre of blood already.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what my brother and I did to you," started Sam peacefully "But you're bleeding, you don't look really good right now..."

"Of course, this suit was probably worth more than everything you own..." she spat at him.

However, Sam was right, her head was turning, she was feeling light.

"I can help you, please, follow us inside the house..."

"I won't... uh..."

Annabelle fell on her knees, and Sam ran to her before her head hit the ground. He took her in his arms, and carried her inside, followed by Dean and Castiel. He lied her down on the sofa. She was coming to, slowly. Castiel took a chair and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize who you were. If I knew..."

"You don't really care, do you ? Your kind never care, they just _take_."

"You know that in a way, it was for your own good..."

Sam came back with a cup of water, wet towels, and compresses. He offered the glass to her, which she weakly held in her trembling hand. Dean stood facing the sofa, and started patching himself up with what Sam had brought. His brother was gently taking care of Annabelle's hand.

"So... your name is... Annabelle, right ?"

"Yes." she answered with a bit of anger still in her voice.

"Why would a demon point us to your direction ?"

Dean showed the notebook with symbols on it, the one they caught a week before, to Annabelle. She put her glass down and reached for the notebook, but Dean took it away.

" _Just. Look_."

Annabelle sighed, and gazed at the notebook for a couple of seconds, then she laughed a little.

"What is so funny about it ?"

"Ha, my dears... It means I'm deep in it..."

Sam had finished her bandages, and she got up. She snapped the notebook out of Dean's hands.

"Hey !"

"Shut up, some people are actually working." she said back at him, turning her back to him.

He grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him, but before he had time to scold her, she pushed him with her elbow.

"What's your fucking problem ?"

"Castiel, we don't know her, she might be working for the other side..."

"Dean, calm down, I'll explain..." started Castiel.

Annabelle threw the notebook in Castiel's hands, and faced Dean.

"You wanna know who I am, _Dean_ ? _Fine_. I was just some graduate in linguistics in Vancouver when I first got possessed. Someone on campus had a really good idea to have a little _seance_ , and to summon a demon. Turned out this was way over their heads. You know who they summoned ? _Adramelech_ , the very own chancellor of Hell, you know, Lucifer's best buddy. Turned out his passion besides fashion, is languages ! I was studying late that night, and he liked what I had in my head, better than the freshmen, who were still found dead after the incident. He walked around with my body for a few months, when he crossed the way of some hunters, who were chasing the thing that was creating demonic omens. That was me. Well, that was the couple of demon followers he had. He was preparing something bad, and he just left my body, for someone else in another town, where there wasn't any hunters. You know, those two, they still caught me and nearly drowned me in holy water before realizing the demon had left me. You know where I was ? I was in Atlanta, in Georgia. I had no money, no ID, _nothing_. I had to go back to Canada by myself. I had to steal a guy's wallet at the bar to buy bus tickets. I was almost at the border, when Adramelech found me again. He's very discrete, you know. He's pretty hard to track down, he creates almost no demonic omens. Then, he travelled. Well, _we_ , travelled. You know who he was ? He was a Mesopotamian god, people would sacrifice their children to him. He missed that. He went from town to town, and made people drown their kids, hang them, drive with them in the front seat, and drive straight into trees. He had a mom cook her own twins, two little boys of three, and served them to him, to _me_. He has feast on infants, babies, just born. He would go around dressed as a doctor in maternity wards, and steal two or three babies at a time. Then he would go back to his lair. He would always travel big, you know, expensive hotels, with pools, billiard, and _special_ services, such as cleaning without questions. He would leave a mess : tiny intestines, tiny hands, in the bathtub. I was awake. The whole time. He was caught by the police once. They throw me into some cell at a police station. I had my body back for a couple of hours. Just the time that he possessed some federal agent, and erased every trace of what he did : files, proofs, reports, everything, my face wasn't connected to any crimes anymore. I guess he liked my meatsuit very much and didn't wanna change. He told me he was doing me a favour. Then he went on for another year and a half. Killing babies, seeing other demons making plans to take over the world, and hurt people in the process, trapping a couple of hunters and slay them, that has been my daily life almost two years."

Sam, Dean, and Castiel stood in awe, after what Anna had told them.

"Oh my god..." murmured Sam. "I am so sorry to hear that..."

Dean had shut his mouth, and Castiel looked very sorry too. Annabelle looked at the angel. She was almost crying, her face was full of rage.

"You know what happened next ? Of course, Adramelech was drawing a lot of attention. It caught Pahaliah's attention. Oh, Pahaliah... They say angels are good, that they make miracles. They forget to say that angels are _warriors_. Adramelech could not be killed, he could only be sent back to Hell, and not without Lucifer's permission, since he was on a mission. Pahaliah had a _great_ idea. He challenged Adramelech in battle. They forget so easily that they are people inside the vessels, trapped. I felt every blow Pahaliah threw at me. I could feel the internal bleeding, and my heart on the brink on giving up. I fainted before the end of the fight. It's a weird sensation, you know. You're not awake, you cannot control your body, but it's like a dream. I was in some very vivid dream. What awoke me from that dream, is the sudden stop of all this violence. When I woke up inside myself, I still wasn't free. I was just in the passenger seat of my very own car, and a stranger driving, nothing had changed. Pahaliah had managed to take Adramelech's place when he was at his weakest. The chancellor of Hell was gone. My body was broken. Everywhere. Not a single organ was functioning, not anymore. My heart had stopped beating. Pahaliah proposed me deal. Yes, a _deal_ , just like a demon. He would heal me up entirely, I would have a brand new body, as if nothing never happened to me, if I agreed to share my knowledge of the languages and mechanisms of Hell. Of course I agreed. Little did I know, that this meant someone else using my body. Pahaliah used me..."

"Well, it wasn't... tried Castiel."

" He _used_ me," cut Annabelle. "He used my face to learn more about Adramelech's plans amongst humans, and my memories and knowledge to track down his demon friends. I saw him exorcize people. But this wasn't for the most part. No, oh no... For the most part, the host was killed to. I saw _my hands_ slit throats, gut innocents, tear limbs... You know, when you're in the passenger seat like that, you can actually feel the others hosts, battling to get hold, or even worse, you can feel when they are _dead_. You can feel when what you have in front of you is just some corpse someone is playing with. For about two years. _Two_ years... I was dead inside, if this means anything now. When Pahaliah was done with me, he thanked me for my _loyal services_. Since I was a ''good host'', he proposed me to give me some powers. Some ''magic'', in return for the _favour_ I did to him. I had knowledge of languages of Hell and Heaven, he offered to me some more knowledge, on how to actually use them, and the power to use them."

There was a moment of silence after the second part of her story. Sam stared at Castiel, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hence the tattoo" concluded Dean to break the silence.

Annabelle grinned, and started taking off her jacket. She pulled up the bottom of her shirt. On her abdomen, one above the other were symbols : the first one, just under her bra, was an angel banishing sigil. The second one, over her belly-button was an anti-possession symbol.

" Whoa..." said Dean. "I thought we were the only ones crazy enough to get that tattooed."

Annabelle rolled up her skirt. On her left thigh, there was another tattoo.

"The horn of Gabriel..." whispered Sam. "This is to draw angels to your location."

"In case I'm in big trouble. Pahaliah is kind of VIP upstairs, and he really liked me. Just like your fluffy-wingy pet ''Castiel'' knows, I am to be protected by angels, for my _loyal services_."

O n her other thigh, another sigil, the one she tried to use earlier.

"This one, what is it," asked Dean, "We don't know it. It looks like a heavenly portal."

"This is... how can I say that, what angels use when they can't transplane with their own powers, when they are bound to somewhere for some reason."

"Transplane ?" wondered Dean.

"Yes, it means changing plans."

"Thank you, I think I got it.." he answered angrily.

" Then stop asking stupid things. Angels don't really use it on a regular basis, however, still happens. It works the same as banishing sigil. A bit of blood, and you transplane."

"That is a lot of magic, demons and angels must smell you from kilometres away." remarked Sam.

"Actually they don't. They can only feel it when I activate them."

"I thought you would want nothing to do with any... supernatural beings, after what you lived..." said Sam.

"Turns out I like the powers, and if Adramelech finds me again, I want his ass kicked by an angel again. The transplaning thing, I guess I save on the gas and the plane tickets."

Silence fell in the room. After everything Anna just declared, nothing would be reassuring. She knew that feeling, and she just took back the notebook from Castiel's hands. She read a few lines with a smile of despair, walking around the living room, and finally turned to the guys.

"You are in a massive pile of shit. These are plans. For an upcoming attack. Just..."

"What ?" asked Castiel. "Can you decipher it completely ?"

"No. And I won't. I don't want to. I heard you guys started the _Apocalypse_ ? You're the kind of guys that just attracts trouble, _aaaaand_ I've had my fair share. I can translate you the big lines I can read now, but I'm gone just after."

Sam came closer :

"No, please, if these are some kind of big plans, you have to help us. The demon told us that this would be _big_ , we will protect you, please."

Anna chuckled.

" _Protect_ me ? From what ? Lucifer's BFF ? _Too late_. From the angels' wrath ? _Too late_. I'm not getting involved here. I finally had a life without all of this nonsense. I need to get back to New York. You'll have your transcription in one hour. Give me some paper I can write on and a pen. I suppose that when you _abducted_ me you didn't take my journal and the wooden box in my suitcase, because I needed both."

"Uh... no we didn't." admitted Sam.

"That's why I really think hunters are a joke."

"Why are you hating so much on hunters ?" growled Dean.

Anna turned to him :

"Maybe because you can't realize if a person is actually possessed or not. I mentioned the two who almost drowned me, but another couple, a man and a woman, they cut my flesh, almost bled me out. I crossed the path of some others. Most of them tried to kill me. So _excuse_ me if I'm not of the most cooperative nature. "

Annabelle sat down and started reading the pages of the notebook. Castiel sat down next to her and read over her shoulder.

"Can you understand ?"

"Yes, most of it. I don't have the keys for all the symbols, I would need my journal."

Sam took a chair a sat next to them both. Dean was just looking at them with a disdaining look in his eyes.

"What can you read now ?" asked the younger Winchester.

Annabelle took the paper and pen Sam was handing out to her, and started writing.

"The first part, it's... it's mainly logistics : who is getting involved, where. I can't tell you the names without my journal, because the symbols for names are really special, and, that wouldn't help you to find them."

Castiel frowned :

"Maybe I can go get your journal for you..."

She grinned and had a little laugh :

"That would be sweet, _Castiel_ , but angels can't touch it, neither can demons. I've protected it. My whole apartment is protected against huffs and fluffs like demons and angels. I've covered the walls with sigils. It's pretty strong stuff, you wouldn't be able to go near the whole ninth floor."

"I see you used well the knowledge Pahaliah gave you." said Castiel in return, a bit impressed by the resourcefulness of the woman.

She smiled back at him. Finally, this angel wasn't so bad.

"You know, I don't think I ever heard about you, when I was possessed by Pahaliah."

"Oh, I was just a minor angel... this was before I... revolted against Heaven."

She stared at him with genuine surprise and a big smile on her face.

"You _revolted_ ? Against Heaven ? Good lord, so you are the rebellious type."

Sam smiled with them, but Dean was starteing to lose patience. Anna looked up and saw him walk around in the living room. This whole thing looked like a mascarade. Annabelle was supposed to be some more demon they would destroy, but now she was making friends with Castiel and his brother, and she was to be protected and listened to. She had attacked him, had tried to steal his Impala, and had attacked him again. She was supposed to be an angel's vessel, like he was supposed to be Michael's, and Sam Lucifer's, and what she had told from her situation as an angel's vessel wasn't really exactly good news for him or Sam.

"Now, the places are definitely in and around New York City," continued Anna. "This paragraph is pretty specific... Apparently, a vessel was found, a very _particular_ vessel, that would _crush_ everything on its way..."

She turned a few pages, Castiel and Sam carefully following what she was doing.

"It is said that once the vessel inhabited by... I can't read the name, it's... It's really like Chinese or Japanese, you know, you got those _kanjis_ , and the pronunciation depends on the context and on what follows. In generic Demonic, you have special hidden codes known only by a few that can help you decipher names and places. However, if the demon you caught pointed to New York, it must be it. And you have some words I have seen before, like ''Central Park'' and..."

She stopped, and the blood left a face for a second. She looked at the notebook with stress. She was suddenly really worried.

"What is it ?" asked Sam. "What did you read ?"

She got up to regain some countenance but she couldn't hide her concern. She flattened her skirt just to reassure herself. She tapped on her pockets, of course, she did not have her phone. She looked at Sam and Dean :

"This afternoon, my secretary, she heard you talking about _omens_ , that's why you were here, right ? You were following demonic signs."

Sam got up too, and fetched a map of New York state. He put a few of the books aside, and lied the map down on the living room table. He took the pen, and drew a few circles not far from NYC.

"Here, and here, there were temperature fluctuation for three weeks. Two weeks ago, we noticed cattle mutilation, this time closer to the city. Last week, and three days ago, there were huge electrical storms above NYC, right ?"

"Yes," answered Annabelle. "The mobile network was going crazy, it was really hard to make a call or send a text, and the internet was really slow. You could easily fry up a light bulb just by turning on the lights, because there was too much electricity. Are they any more omens, in the city, more precise?

Sam turned the map down, on this side there was a map of New York city.

"Yes," he said as he circled the business district. "This sector is going crazy apparently, flickering lights, radios going on and off, since a week, only around a few building."

He drew one more circle, and Annabelle was sorry to know what was in the middle. She frowned and stood silent for a minute. Then she looked at Sam and Dean :

"That was you, the thieves, this morning, you were investigating ?"

"Well," answered Dean, "Not exactly. We were looking for you. We saw demonic omens around your building too, and the demon precisely described you. We were looking for that journal, the demon told us about it. But when we met, you weren't aggressive. So we followed you to your apartment."

She smiled and sighed.

"I thought you were demons, or angels but... wait. The demon told you about my journal ?"

"Uhm... yes ?"

"How could he know ? I've started writing it _after_ Pahaliah set me free, I needed something where I could tell and preserve my story and all the things I've learned... That can only mean..."

"That they've been monitoring you. Whoever they are." finished Sam.

She shuddered.

"That is pretty terrifying. I didn't notice... I was really careful for two years, but then I started to loosen up because nothing was happening to me directly... The demons' plan... I hope it's not about Adramelech, that nobody is trying to bring him back. He told all of his bitches that he would only have _me_ , because, and here I'm quoting him, ''we share great memories''... They must have seen I left the building in a hurry. They're probably looking for me, and they probably saw you too, Apparently you became really famous in the last few years, and if they know I'm with you, shit's gonna hit the fan..."

Dean crossed his arms in front of him.

"We can deal with a few demons, nothing we haven't done before, he said with a bit of pride."

Anna nodded at him :

"No, I'm not talking about a few demons. Just as I am Pahaliah's favourite and that Castiel must watch over me, I'm Adramelech's favourite, they can't have me with hunters, divulging their secrets away. I'm talking about an _army_. Adramelech is Chancellor of Hell, Lucifer's very own bestie, his meat suit -aka, _me_ \- is valuable merchandize. We are in trouble... Except..."

"Except what ?" asked Dean.

Anna leaned over the map.

"They're here for a reason, and it's not for me, or I would have been captured a long time ago. They must have one or two demons watching me on a daily basis, but to have strong omens like these..."

"That's at least a dozen of them...Or a really big one." continued Sam.

Anna bit her lip, studying the map, trying to find another answer rather than the one she was thinking of.

"Something big is happening... And... it's happening right here."

As she talked, she put her finger in the centre of the circle Sam drew on the business district.

"What's here ?" asked Castiel.

"The Avengers Tower..." answered Anna with a hollow voice.

* * *

 **Hi there everyone ! Thank you for reading this, I appreciate the time you spend reading what I wrote ! I'd love to hear from you, and anything you might think about my story ! Don't hesitate to review or even to PM me to ask questions about the characters or the plot really ! Thank you !**

 **See you next chapter ;) !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hit the road Jack

**Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter 3 ! Enjoy your reading !**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Hit the road Jack**

"The Avengers tower ?" asked Dean. "Where there is Iron Man ? You mean... Iron Man is a demon ?"

Anna tilted her head down to have a better look at the map.

"No, he can't be. I saw him this morning, he was perfectly fine, he was just..."

She remembered the few hours she spent with him in the morning. Stark, who is usually rather talkative, would only throw a couple of fancy or sassy lines, and sip on her coffee while looking outside the window or fumbling through her files. She didn't want to think he looked troubled this morning, however, with all the new information she had, she started to wonder what was really happening in Stark Tower that he was fleeing from. She didn't really know Pepper Potts herself, she would only see her during business meetings, or catch a glimpse or her during galas, but nothing more.

"You know Iron Man ? said Sam with admiration."

She smiled and shuddered her shoulders.

"Yes, he is a friend of the owner of the company I work in, James McKeen. We often see him. I was the CEO's assistant for four years, so we used to meet often. We got along. He came in my office this morning, though... He wasn't feeling very well I guess... Can I borrow your phone for a second ?"

Sam took his cellphone out of his jean pocket and handed it out to her. Dean asked him with a glance if that was really reasonable, but Sam did it anyway, which made his older brother roll his eyes. Anna dialled Olivia's desk number. It must have been 7pm in New York, so she was still at work.

" _Officers desk, how can I help you ?_ " answered the lovely Canadian accent.

"Hi Olly, it's me, Anna."

" _Annie ! Are you alright ? We tried to call you, but no one could reach you ! After you left, FBI agents came in, they had no idea they was another team before them, they checked, and there are no agents Tyler and Perry ! Those were false badges, can you imagine ? Who were those guys ?"_

Anna laughed a little looking at Sam and Dean now, out of their monkey suits, wearing jeans and military boots. They really looked like hunters now.

"Yeah, I told you they were weird... Whatever, Olly, I need a favour, could you call Pepper Potts for me, please ?"

" _Hum, sure ! Is this about Mr Stark and this morning ? Is he ok ?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure he is, it's just to check something."

" _Ok then, no problem, just wait a second, I'm putting you on hold_."

"No problem, thank you honey."

As the company ad song was playing, Annabelle turned back to the map, then to Sam and Dean :

"What omens precisely did you have around Stark tower ?"

Sam tapped the pen on the table, looking at his brother, trying to remember the details of this case.

"Well, like we said, electrical storms, big stuff. Flickering lights, radios and TVs going crazy..."

"A guy complained about an earthquake, but there was none." said Dean.

"An earthquake ? "

"Apparently." answered the Winchester, shrugging his shoulders.

Anna bit her lip one more time, thinking.

" _This is Pepper Potts_ ," she heard suddenly.

Anna focused and smiled as she turned her back and walked a few steps away from the men.

"Hello Mrs Potts, this is Annabelle Andersen, CAO of McKeen Industries, maybe you remember me... Yes, haha, me too ! ... Yes, maybe you know, Tony came in today, he spent the morning with me... Oh, he didn't ? ... Well, he seemed a bit troubled, I wanted to know if everything was okay, he mentioned the cleaning of his lab... It's not ?... Did he... oh, no, I understand, sorry if I bothered you... Yes, have a good evening Mrs Potts, you too."

She hang up.

"Did you just call Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark industries ?" asked Sam with an impressed grin.

Anna sighed and turned around.

"After leaving this life of misery, I was lucky enough to find a job as an assistant to Mr McKeen for four years. Then, I got promoted to the post of CAO, about a year ago. I make big money, I have an apartment downtown and I have very famous friends. I hope you won't throw me back into Adramelech's or Pahaliah's hands, because the second I'll be free, I will find you, and I will kill you."

Dean smiled and pointed at her :

" _Taken_ , right ?"

She looked back at him with a very serious expression on her face.

"It's not a joke, Dean Winchester."

That was it. That woman they knew for less that twenty four hours already was a pain in his ass. He lost his smile and walked up to her :

"Hey lady, I've been to Hell, I've seen some horrible things too, and you better stop talking to me like that, I was a master of torture under Alastair's orders, you have no idea what _I_ am capable of."

She grinned back at him, unimpressed :

"Congratulation, you're a dick with a degree."

Sam tried to hide his smile, it was a bit too funny to see his brother constantly being duelled by a woman wearing an expensive suit. Annabelle was surely twenty centimetres shorter than Dean, but wasn't afraid to stand against him. Dean saw the grin on his brother's face :

"You think that's funny ?"

Sam turned around with a laugh, facing Castiel still sitting on the couch.

"Nope."

Dean mumbled and went to the kitchen. Annabelle went back to the map.

"Something is wrong. This morning, Tony was a bit... weird. He told me it was ''cleaning week'' in his lab, so he couldn't work there. But Pepper told be there was no such thing, and that she wouldn't even risk the life of an employee there. It may be related to the omens. Maybe someone there is possessed, that's why he was out of the Avengers tower."

"Why did he came to you ?" wondered Sam.

"I don't really know... I'm a good listener, and we got to know each other after a year or two. During a party he was throwing in his tower, we got to talk for an hour, I guess he just needed someone... I really don't know, Sam."

"We need to investigate," continued Castiel. "Whatever is in this tower is powerful, and needs to be stopped. We need to go there."

"That won't be easy, there is a strong security in this tower : guards, surveillance cameras, special forces, ..."

"Special forces ?"

"Yes, since he is officially Iron Man, his safety is primordial. The government has added a bit of theirs. I could go in easily, but you three can't. Unless..."

"Unless what ?" said Dean, coming from the kitchen with four beers.

He handed everyone one, and sat on the couch, still not convinced that Annabelle could be any useful now.

"If I remember well, Stark is throwing a gala in two days. There isn't less security, but with the proper dress code, every one gets in. I hope you have something fancy you can wear, all of you."

Castiel looked at her :

Something fancy ?"

Sam smiled, and stroke his shoulder.

"Yeah, that should do, we got suits."

"Your suits ? From this morning ? Don't tease me, Winchester, this is barely wearable. I have a friend that might provide you with something that could fit all of you, even you, Sam. Good lord, you must spend a lot on fabric."

"For him, you need to spend more on food, he's a walking stomach." laughed Dean.

"A stomach can't walk, Dean." said Castiel very seriously.

An awkward silent filled the room, and Castiel looked at his friends who were both suddenly silent. Sam finally snorted :

"It's ok, Cass, it's just an expression."

"So, began Anna, we need to be back in New York city for after tomorrow. Where are we exactly ?"

"South Dakota." answered Dean, standing up from the couch.

Anna almost choked on her sip of beer.

" _South Dakota_ ? What ?"

"We brought you here because it's safe," explained Sam. "The house belongs to one of our friends, Bobby Singer. He's on a hunt right now, he should be back tomorrow."

"For someone who did not want to help, you're getting pretty well involved here." said Dean with a sarcastic tone.

"Tony Stark is a friend. He may have fought against gods, I'm sure he has no idea what's dwelling in his tower. I have to help him. Wouldn't you do the same for a friend ?"

Sam and Dean shared a look full of memories, then looked down and smiled.

"You all need to rest before the attack," stoically said Castiel.

"Yes, you're right," said Sam. "There is a room you can stay in Annabelle."

It was beginning to be dark outside, and Dean turned on the lights.

"There isn't much in the fridge though, are any of you guys hungry ? I'm starving, I could use a burger."

"Yes, me too," answered Sam. "You're hungry, Cass, Annabelle ?"

The woman sat on a chair, and took off her jacket.

"After this whole thing, not really. I just need to sleep to forget I got dragged back into this life. If you find a bottle of vodka, I'd also like to forget my life choices."

"There is a diner ten minutes from here, and a store, we'll see what we can get, answered Castiel. Can you really drink that much alcohol in one sitting ?"

"Try me." she snorted.

"Dean, Cass, we'll wait for you here."

Dean and the angel left the house. Sam looked at Anna, sighing one more time, her gaze lost in her thoughts.

"Would you like another beer ?" he offered her.

"Sure, thank you."

When he came back from the kitchen, Sam sat facing her. She looked really tired now. Her suit was all crumpled, she had blood on it and some more on her thigh when she had tried to transplane. From her tight chignon, a few strands of hair had slipped and were stroking gently her round and delicate nose. Her lipstick had faded a bit, but she still had this ''elegant'' glow.

"I hope Dean did not hurt you too much, when we took you from your apartment," he said with a really sorry look.

"It's okay, she smiled, I've grown accustomed to headaches now. "

"Is your hand okay ?"

"I will heal."

"Thank you for helping us."

"Well, I don't really have a choice now. Some demon probably saw you taking me away, or will notice that I am missing, so, joke's on me too, now. Your friend angel, Castiel..."

"Yeah ?"

"How come he became your _friend_ ?"

Sam grinned, sat back, and sipped on his beer.

"Dean died, a few years ago."

She smiled and was going to laugh, but saw in Sam's expression that he was telling the truth.

"I had been killed, for good. Dean made a deal with a demon, to bring me back to life. He only had one year, and we didn't find anything to save him from it. So he died... Four months later, he came back to life. Castiel had raised him from Hell, an order from _''above_ '' _._ Dean has this... this mark, on his shoulder, a hand, that was Castiel. At first, he was just another angel, but he rebelled because he believed in us. Now, he's with us."

"Uh uh... I guess he can be trusted," said Anna, slowly drinking her beer. "I hope you understand why I can be so weary of supernatural beings."

"Don't worry, after what you told us... Nobody is going to hold it against you."

"Maybe your brother ? Dean doesn't really appreciate me, it seems."

"Oh, he doesn't really like demons and angels in general, plus, we were going to kill you at first, I think he still believes you're useless for us. Sorry if he gives off a bad image of hunters."

"After what happened to me, I've met a lot of hunters, from many origins. Not all of them were cruel, and I've made a few friends. I've helped them sometimes, with just a few demon tricks, nothing big. They started to call me ''the Linguist'', because I can speak many other languages apart from those of Heaven and Hell."

"That's a good nickname, we heard you calling for help in different languages earlier. Where did you learn all of that ?"

"I have a gift for languages, I learn pretty fast. I've studied them at university, and as a hobby. Can come in handy."

"I guess, haha !

Sam and Annabelle talked for a long moment. Annabelle was starting to relax a little, and Sam to get to know their unexpected guest. When Dean and Castiel came back, they found them laughing with a couple of empty beers on the floor near them, talking about hunts or such demon stories. Dean didn't really like that everybody was getting along with her, as if she could ever be part of the family. He put the paper bag with the burgers on the living room table, after folding up the map. He was silent during dinner, which was mainly Sam and Castiel speaking to each other, sometimes Anna too. She was obviously really tired, as she spoke less and less. He watched her closely, he was prepared in case she would change plans and leave. After the meal, she asked if someone would have some vodka with her, and after Dean forbid Castiel to say yes, Sam accepted. Castiel left, he had ''other matters to attend'', and Dean sat down at the table and started reading some more lore about and what could attract demons to the Avengers tower, while Sam and Anna were having a drink on the couch. They continued to talk a bit, but soon Anna asked to be showed where was the guest room.

"I can give you one of my plaid shirt for tonight, if you want."

Anna took a look at Sam :

"Well, your shirts probably look like dresses on me, so sure, why not !"

And they both left the living room, leaving a fumbling Dean behind. Sam came back two minutes later, finishing his drink.

"You're having fun ?" asked Dean.

Sam sighed, and sat with him.

"Why are you so harsh on her, she's going to help us !"

"Or we are falling right into a trap, Sam. Adra-whatever sounds like a really powerful bitch, maybe he's not like other demons, maybe he doesn't fear holy water. I just started reading about him, he was a sadistic son of a bitch. Children were sacrificed to him in Mesopotamia. He's effectively BFF with Lucifer, and also _the attendant to Satan's wardrobe_ ? "

"This explains why she gives great importance to what she's wearing, and what we could be wearing at Stark's gala."

Dean frowned.

"And same goes for Pahaliah, some major angel, of virtuosity, knowledge, determination, and wisdom."

"Determination ? That must be for the sassy attitude she has towards you," laughed Sam. "You too are going to get along well."

"I don't need to be friend with her. As soon as this is over, we forget her."

"Dean, what's wrong ? She already told us a lot of things, she has really good knowledge of the worlds of demons and angels..."

"So do we !"

"She could teach us a thing or two about those demonic languages. She suffered as much as we did. She understand that. She's clever and really funny, and reasonable. Plus, she knows Stark, she can get us into the Tower."

"That's true." they heard behind them.

It was Annabelle. She had changed into Sam's shirt, and it was huge on her, it fell down to her mid-thighs, and she had to roll up the sleeves. She had let her hair loose, and the boys were surprised to see she had long wavy hair, that rolled down to her lower back. She was holding the bottle of vodka in one of her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt your little committee. It was just to warn you : I don't sleep very well. I usually have nightmares. I may scream during the night. In English, Enochian, or whatever other language I know, so, don't bother check on me, I usually wake myself up and go back to sleep just after."

"Really ?" asked Sam.

"When you spend two years of you life seeing babies being ripped apart, you do. I guess you two here can compete."

Dean just drank his beer, his eyebrows frowned.

"Ok, well, we know now. Good night, Annabelle," Sam wished her.

"Thanks, you too Winchesters."

And she left. Dean was dead silent.

"Come on dude, give her some slack. She's been through a lot, she can't be jumping in your arms like some random chick in a bar."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Sammy. I'll take the first watch, you can go to bed."

"Watch ? Dean, it's gonna be ok..."

"Go rest, Sammy, I'll wake you up in four hours."

Sam sighed, and went to bed. There was a twenty hours drive to New York, and if they had to change clothes first, they'd have to stop on the way. Dean finished his beer, still reading about Pahaliah. He spent the next two hours reading about Tony Stark, to see if anything was unusual, but nothing really worthy of a case came up. He lost his focus, and ran his hands on his face, trying not to feel tired. He still had two hours to go before waking up his little brother, when he heard a faint voice coming from upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling. Nothing, silence. He got up, and went to the kitchen to get another beer, and he heard the voice again, less faint this time, it really sounded like someone was crying upstairs. Then, suddenly, an awful cry of pain and terror shook the house, and Dean jumped to his gun, it was from the guest room. Probably what Annabelle had warned them about, but this sounded way to real. Sam joined Dean, still half asleep.

"Is that her ?" he asked.

"Sounds like it.."

"Should we... check on her ?"

"She said we wouldn't need to."

"I don't know, I don't really like this."

Another terrible cry echoed between the walls, and the brothers, with a look, agreed to check what's what. They got up the stairs, and went for the room at the end of the corridor. They gently opened the door, ready to jump on an attacker, but just saw a trembling form under the cover. The bottle of vodka was sitting on the night stand, empty. Sam went to the bed, where Anna was shaking, eyes closed, her forehead covered in sweat. He gently shook her shoulder, once, twice, and the third time, she finally opened her eyes. She was all stiff, and sat up in the bed, her hair was all messy, and her cheeks were red. She glanced at the two worried brothers with a sorry look.

"Did I wake you up ? I screamed, didn't I ? I'm really sorry..."

"It's... It's okay," answered Sam. "It just sounded..."

"Real." finished Dean.

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

"I'm sorry... Usually when I drink before going to bed, it works, I just have a dreamless night, I guess it didn't work this time. Please, go back to bed, I'm really sorry."

"You sure ?"

"Yes, yes, I'm... used to those kind of nightmares, thank you."

They both left the room and closed the door, as she lied back in the bed. They shared a concerned gaze, and went back down to the living room.

"Ok, I admit, she must have seen some horrible shit to have such nights." said Dean, out of experience.

"Poor girl. Do you have such dreams too ?" asked Sam.

"No, I don't." bluntly lied his older brother turning his back to him.

"Dean, come on."

"Sam, I've already told you what had happened down there. I'm fine, okay ? Go back to sleep."

Sam sat down at the table.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now, you go."

"No, I'm not really feeling sleepy. Or safe."

"Because of her ?"

"If some major demon like Adramelech is on her ass, that worries me. She's a freaking demon and angel magnet, dude. I'm not saying she can't be trusted, I'm saying it's dangerous to stay near her. And trust me, she'd rather _transplane_ her way out and leave us covered in sulphur bitches."

"Come on Dean, you don't even know her that well to make such hypothesis. Anyway, what did you find out ?"

Dean sat down next to his brother, turned the computer screen so he could read it too :

"Well, nothing really interesting. Billionaire Tony Stark went to a desert, got those shrapnels, got saved, built a bad-ass armour, dealt with threats from outer-space and Nordic gods... It's kind of over our heads here."

"We've fought against pagan gods," reminded him Sam. "We killed them."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Mr Stark wouldn't be too happy if we killed his friends. He hangs with this Bruce Banner, the _Hulk_ , who can literally go Jolly Giant and rip a city apart, and Captain America."

Sam laughed :

"Dude, do you imagine, _Captain America_ ?"

"Yeah. I guess we could say we battle against America's inner demons, and they fight against the _outer_ demons ? Could we make a great team ?" joked Dean.

"I don't know, I don't think we would really belong, you know, we can't... fly, or we don't have superpowers."

"You used to _bend_ demons to your will. And we have Cass. Plus, they have this _Hawkeye_ guy, he can only shoot arrows. I can shoot guns, we're on the same level."

"Dude, they have _Thor_ , the god of Thunder. He literally lives in another world. And he has Mjölnir !"

"Mjö..what ?"

"Mjölnir, Thor's magic hammer, who was given to him by his father Odin."

"We had the Colt !"

Sam snorted, his brother did too.

"Right, the _Colt_ !"

Sam yawned, and after saying good night to his brother, went back to bed. The night went well, no other sound was heard from the room Anna was sleeping in. Dean snoozed in the sofa, a book still on his lap.

When Dean opened his eyes, morning was timidly pointing out. The first rays of sun were caressing the windows. He yawned and stretched, before standing up. He put the book on the table, and went upstairs, to check on Annabelle. He was startled when he saw the empty bed. She had taken her clothes, and had left Sam's shirt crumpled on the bed. He swore under his breath, and ran back downstairs, calling out for his brother. Sam got out of his room and joined his brother in the living room a minute after.

"What ?"

"Annabelle's gone."

Sam immediately grabbed a gun. He searched the house while Dean was taking a look outside. How could he have let her slip between his fingers ! He was going to curse her again, but he saw her, standing near the Impala, outside. He ran, and discovered she just was looking for something in the back seat.

"Hey ! he shouted. Step back !"

She was wearing her skirt and her white top, she had left the jacket in the kitchen the day before. She turned to him.

"Oh, good, you're here. Have you seen my heels ? Please tell me you took them with me when you kidnapped me... Stop pointing a gun at me, it makes me feel uneasy."

He sighed, and put the fire arm at the back of his belt. He stepped up to her, and from under the driver seat, took out her pair of white heels.

"Oh my god, thank you ! These are a limited edition, I would be sick if you had lost them ! Hurray !"

She was relieved, but Dean looked down at her with a frowned face. He was clearly not amused and pouting, his arms crossed. She glanced right back at him.

"Ok, Dean Winchester, tell me what's wrong. I didn't run away, I'm here with your _Baby_ , I want to whoop some demon ass, just like you and Sam, so, what grudge do you hold against me ?"

He considered her for a couple of seconds.

"You seem well to be too cool with this whole situation."

"Do I really have a choice ? Plus, I told you, my friend is in danger. You don't like me talking to your brother ? Have you seen me compared to him ? I wouldn't be able to hurt him even if I wanted to. "

"You hurt _me_." he answered, showing her his palm in a bandage.

She smiled back at him.

"You're doing great, soldier, your recovery will be very fast, I promise. "

"Oh thank you for your diagnostic doctor."

Finally, he was joking with her, almost. She encouraged him with another beaming smile, and gently tapped his arm before putting on her heels and walking towards the house. Sam appeared in the front door, upset, and saw Anna calmly walking towards him, and Dean smiling in the distance near the Impala. Anna passed next to Sam when entering the house.

"Do you got any coffee ? I like black coffee."

Sam glanced at Dean, also walking towards the house. He looked at his older brother with confusion. He stopped next to his brother, and sighed :

"Good god, how can she walk in those, right ?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess ?"

And the two brothers entered the house. Dean followed Anna into the kitchen, and laughed when he saw she was fumbling into the cabinets to find coffee. He started to prepare the beverage, knowing where was what. She washed three cups that were in the sink, and dried them with a towel that was on a chair before putting them near the coffee machine.

"Thank you." said Dean.

"So... This house belongs to one of your friends ?" mentioned Anna.

"Yeah, his name is Bobby, he was a friend of our dad. He is a hunter too. He... he is really important to us."

She gently smiled. Sam came in, buttoning his shirt.

"Bobby just called, he should be here tonight. But we need to be gone as soon as possible at least if we want to have time to reach New York in time, especially if we need to go to the city centre."

"Coffee will be ready soon." answered Dean, as he sat down to the table. Anna sat with him.

"We should stop somewhere for breakfast."

"Hey lady, stopped Dean, we need to get going, we can't stop every hour, we need to be there as fast as possible."

"Okaaaay, she sighed while rolling her eyes. Do you have anything to eat here ? I guess not. God I'm already hungry. I eat for six for breakfast. Can't we stop just for a slice of pie ?"

Dean looked at her, and Sam started laughing :

"If you mention pie, we might have to stop, Dean is crazy about pies."

"What's your favourite ?" asked the older brother, while filling the three cups with the hot coffee.

"Mmmmh... raspberries. With fresh raspberries. And cream cheese. A lot of cream cheese. What's yours ?"

"Pecan pie, they're the best."

"Let me disagree," she continued while taking her first sip of coffee with pleasure. I think they're too sweet. Fruit pies bring a bit of fresh.

Dean shook his head :

"Nope, pecan pies are just right !"

The next ten minutes were about Dean and Annabelle arguing about what pies should be honoured first, while drinking their cups of coffee. Sam prepared the bags, the salt, and their exorcising book, and loaded everything in the trunk. Dean went to take his shower, while Anna took care of her hair and tried to flat out her outfit. Sam was glancing at her from the other side of the living room as she was facing the mirror in the entrance.

"Uh, we might have some women clothes here, do you want some ?"

She turned to him :

"Oh, do you usually go drag queen and hang out in the nearest bar ?" she laughed.

Sam giggled, imagining his brother and his large shoulders in a dress and wearing heavy make-up for a second.

"No, Bobby used to be married. You might borrow some of her clothes, if you want ?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to borrow your friend's wife's clothes, at our first occasion I'll buy a pair of jeans and a shirt... oh wait. I don't have my purse."

"We can pay it for you if you want, we... we have credit cards."

"Oh, no, don't worry, I do not look so bad, that will do. So, when is our plane ?"

Dean was coming down from the bathroom.

"We're not taking the plane."

She looked at him, with a smile, ready to go along with the joke.

"Yeah, sure, who would take a simple four hours flight, when we can drive more than fifteen hours to New York, right ?"

"Actually, it's twenty hours." answered Dean in the most serious way.

She lost her smile, and look at Sam, who wore a sorry face.

"You got to be kidding me."

* * *

"You got to be kidding meeeee..."

"We heard you the thirteen first times." groaned Dean.

They had been driving for an hour now. Dean was behind the wheel, concentrated on the road, there was AC/DC playing. Sam was sitting in the front, but turned towards Anna, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat, leaned back and sighing.

"I can't believe we're _driving_ to New York. Is that how you brought me here in the first place ?"

"Yes." answered Sam.

"I don't like to fly, okay ?" said Dean.

"You _drive_ everywhere ? Gosh..."

"We do. We know a lot of places, we've met a lot of people, and we hunt a lot of monsters, we save lives."

"I guess ? ... Oh my god. I don't care of travelling, but for _twenty_ hours ? Even a flight to Korea is less long ! We didn't even have breakfast. I'm probably going to die."

She looked at Sam with pity in her eyes, and he smiled back at her.

"It's gonna be okay, we can stop in two hours in Rochester, Minnesota, we will need to get gas anyway."

"You must spend so much on gas, though."

"Do you always complain so much ?" groaned the driver.

Anna leaned forward and put her chin on the driver seat.

"Only when I have to undergo a twenty hours road trip with two guys I barely know who abducted me the day before. You ?"

Dean grinned, and looked at her in the rear-view mirror, and she glanced back at him with her grey-blue eyes.

"Only when I have a supernatural magnet in my backseat that wear limited edition high heels, he answered."

She laughed and went on :

"They're so classy, I absolutely love them. They were only fourteen made, for the seven deadly sins and the seven virtues. These are white, they are Chastity. I also bought Wrath, they are blood red."

"Are you that into fashion ?" wondered Sam.

"I wasn't at first. I used to dress just because I had to, I didn't really care. Then, Adry came in."

" _Adry ?"_

"Adramelech. This name is way too long. ''Adry'' is diminishing. He hates it, so that's perfect. He is in charge of Luci's wardrobe, you know. He thought I was _wasting_ my body for dressing so bad. He made me wear expensive dresses and shoes, and everything. When you get possessed by someone for so long, they really rub off on you. Plus, Adramelech added a lot of money on my bank account for all his business, and never got to take it back. Anyway, that's why I am really fan of fashion now. Well, I like to wear expensive and gorgeous shit."

Two hours later, they stopped at a gas station. Dean took care of filling up the car, while Sam and Annabelle went to the store. Sam opened the door to let Anna in first, and she thanked him with a smile. They walked through the store together.

"What do you want for breakfast, you're still hungry ?"

"Yeah, I'd probably kill for a bagel and a large black coffee. What are you taking for breakfast ?"

"Uh, we don't eat much for breakfast, we will probably stop at a diner in a couple of hours from now. Yoghurt ?"

"Yes, please ! ... Oh look, they have those fruity pearls."

"You like them ?"

"I'm _crazy_ for them !"

"Me too !"

"Oh my, Sam, you are adorable, what's your favourite flavour ?"

"Peach !"

"Me too ! Let's take some. Oh my god I want to eat those so bad it hurts."

"Haha...You _do_ like them. Let's take five."

"Five ? God, you _do_ need to be greatly fed haha, your brother was right. Oh look, they have those marshmallow bears !"

Sam looked down on her with curiosity :

"You seem rather relaxed for what we're going to do. Have you already developed the Stockholm syndrome ?"

"Haha, you wish. No, I guess I would rather come with you than rather have you two get in Tony Stark's life and ruining everything."

"So, you're close to him ?"

"Not that much, but I appreciate him, and he appreciates me. He's a dear friend to my boss, James McKeen. He was in my office yesterday morning, and he seemed... troubled."

"Do you think he knows what's up in his tower ?"

"I don't really know. But I don't think _he_ is the demon that is causing all those omens. I would have sense it."

"You can sense demons ?"

"Uh, in a way. And you know, a demon would have rub it in my face that Adry was coming for me, I guess."

"You guys are ready ?"

Sam and Annabelle turned around to see Dean, his wallet in his hand.

"You're getting marshmallow bears ?"

"Yeah," answered Sam. "You want some ?"

Dean took a quick look at Anna, hesitated, but mumbled :

"I don't need marshmallow bears..."

And he headed for the counter to pay for the gas. Sam and Anna shared an amused glance, and Sam grabbed a pack of biers before heading to the counter himself, followed by Anna. After that, they all went back to the car, and hit the road.

"You want marshmallow bears, Dean ?" asked Sam as he was opening the package and giving two to Anna.

"What's up with you and marshmallow bears all of a sudden ? You never buy any sweets, Sammy."

"Well, Anna convinced me I wanted some. We have those pearl candies too, they're peach, you want some ?"

"No !"

"Come on Dean, break the bread with us !" insisted Anna with a glimpse of laughter in her eyes.

"Was that a Bible reference ?" noted Dean.

"Hmm... Yeah ! What are we listening to ? AC/DC again ?"

"Uh... hesitated Dean while looking for his music tapes. Let's go for Bad Company."

"Dean, we listened to the album three times already on the way to Sioux Falls !"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole !"

Anna laughed in the back seat :

"That is a good sentence, you should get that tattooed."

"- _He_ should get that tattooed," cried Dean. "I'm the driver."

"Can I drive ?" asked Sam.

"No. We're listening to Bad Company."

Anna relaxed as the car started driving away, she had taken her shoes off for the ride, and was sitting her knees crossed. The weather was fine, landscapes were flat, fields and fields and fields lied beyond she could see.

"So, since the gala is tomorrow night, we'll stop for the night," declared Dean. "Probably in Toledo, that's halfway."

The sun was coming down when they entered Toledo. They pulled over in the first motel, and parked. Anna stepped out of the car and stretched after having put on her heels back on. She put her jacket on her shoulders, and walked a few steps. Sam and Dean left the car, and headed to the front desk. Anna followed them.

"A room with two beds for Jack and Denis Davidson," asked Dean.

The tenant looked at them both, then at small Annabelle standing idly in her crumpled suit behind them. He smirked.

"You have to pay by the night here, you can't pay by the hour."

Dean frowned, and exchanged a glance with his brother, then looked at Anna.

"We're not... She's not..." tried Sam.

"Hey, your business gentlemen. But you have to pay by the night."

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, then she stepped up and slapped Sam's ass, who jumped with surprise and looked at her with incomprehension.

"It's okay, _I_ get paid by the hour. Move on, boys." she smiled with a heavy eastern Europe accent.

Then she went back outside. The owner looked at them as if they were disgusting. Sam sighed, his cheeks red, he had been caught by surprise. Dean couldn't decide between laughing because of his brother's face or trying to persuade the tenant they did not hire a hooker. He signed the papers, and was given the key to room 26, then he left with Sam. They met Anna outside.

"Why did you do that ? This guys now thinks I'm having sex with my own brother !" groaned Dean.

"You should have seen Sam's face. Your ass is very comfy to slap, she then said to the younger brother. Or did you want the owner to think we were doing drugs and call the police ?"

"Well, we might n... What's..."

Dean put an arm before his brother, and indicated the wall with his other hand. On the door of room 24, a disgusting transparent jelly was covering the door handle.

" _Dégueu..._ What is that ?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other with an understanding glance.

"Shapeshifter." they whispered at the same time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter ! Please consider reviewing, it would help me a lot to know what you're thinking about all this :) !**

 **See you next chapter ;) !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Toledo Hunt

**Hello everybody ! Thank you for keeping up with my story ! I hope you still enjoy it !  
**

 **Enjoy your chapter, please review !**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Toledo hunt**

Anna's eyes widened, and they quickly went into their room. Sam looked around to see if there was anything unusual about this room, while Dean was closing the door. Anna sat on the nearby bed and watched them verify the security of their room.

"Anna, would you help me for a sec ?" asked Dean, heading for the door.

"Yeah, sure."

Annabelle followed him to the trunk of the Impala. Dean unlocked it and opened it. She whistled with admiration as she saw the arsenal of guns and blades.

"Well... that is pretty impressive. Do I have to worry for my life or... ?"

"Unless you're that shifter." laughed Dean.

"Nah. I'm not. But if you have the slightest doubt, please cut me with any silver you will find."

He turned to her with surprise :

"You know about the silver ?"

He had a couple of blades in a bag she took with her before saying :

"I've helped hunters, remember ? I've never hunted a shifter, but I heard good hunting stories."

Dean grabbed a couple of ropes and followed her into the room of the motel. He closed the door then he added :

"You've hunted before ?"

Sam was coming back from the bathroom and wondered what they were talking about. He took off his jacket and sat down at the table.

"Anna, you've hunted before ?" he repeated.

She put the gear on the bed, and sat on the covers next to it.

"I've helped a couple of hunters, with demons most of the time. And one ghost, who gave me this one."

She showed them the back of her right shoulder. A slightly pink line of ten centimetres was still there.

"Deciphering, translating resources, a little pinch when the demons were being naughty, before sending them back to Hell. Then we would share a bottle, and hunting stories."

"These hunters..."

"Some are from Mexico, others even from Europe, in America just for some game to hunt. But I've delt with American hunters too."

Sam smiled at her, he was agreeably surprised she had hunting experience. He got up and put the beers in the mini fridge.

"So... we got a shifter on our hands. What are we going to do ?"

"Find who he is, catch him, kill him, then have a good night of sleep," answered Dean. "Anna, stay here, we're gonna take a look around."

"I know how to swing a blade !" she riposted with a frustrated look on her face.

Dean detailed her then smiled.

"You ?"

She got up on her feet and showed his hand.

"I hurt _you_. Don't underestimate me."

He frowned, and looked at Sam, who shuddered his shoulders.

"No," said finally Dean. "You're staying here. I don't trust you enough. Peep out of the window and see if you can witness anything suspicious."

She sat down with a sigh.

"Can I have silver ?"

He considered her for a second, but didn't have time to answer before Sam took out a silver knife of the bunch they had taken from the trunk. She thanked him, and briefly examined the knife before putting it the rim of her skirt. Then, the two brothers left.

"You trust her ?" whispered Dean.

"Dude, if she had wanted to slip through our fingers or kill us, she would have done so already. Plus, I like her."

" _Like_ like ?"

"No, Dean !" Sam sighed. "She's funny. Do yourself a favour and stop being so paranoid."

Dean shook his head with disapprobation :

"Take the rear, I'll go question the tenant."

Sam left and Dean hid his knife in his pocket before going in. The owner looked a him entering and stopped what he was doing.

"Can I help you with anything, _sir_ ?"

"Uh... Yeah, was there anyone unusual around here ?"

Dean didn't really appreciate the ''besides you?''-look the front desk man was giving him.

"Why do you even care ?"

"I uh... I can't... you know... when I don't... don't feel safe."

Dean cursed Anna in his mind. God damn her and her stupid ideas. The owner looked down on him with disgust.

"You're a whole new level of freak, aren't you ?"

"Man you have no idea. he declared with a heinous glance.

"Do your business and leave the premises sir." finished the owner.

Dean was going to leave, but from his mind sprung an idea. He indicated the ''VACANCY'' sign out. A group of teenagers were hanging out near it.

"I hope you have another sign, because they look like they're going to take this one from you."

The owner jumped on his feet and ran outside yelling. Dean made sure he wouldn't be seen, and went around the desk. He opened the guest book.

"24, 24... come on... Mr Verandering ? What kind of..."

He heard the owner coming back, and quickly left. He met Sam behind the building.

"Anything ? How's the 24th ?"

"There's a girl living there. She's gorgeous, I think that's her only flaw. She just left."

"A girl you said ? She had her stuff there ?"

"Yeah, like a bunch of bikinis and stuff."

"Dude, the room is under ''Mr Verandering''."

" '' _Mister_ '' ?"

"Yep. Pretty sure we have our case. Let's knock. And catch her."

"Easy there. Let's go back to our room first. We will need ropes to tie her up."

"Right."

The two brothers went back to room 26, where they found Anna sitting on the table, drinking a beer.

"They're cold, you want one ?" she proposed as they closed the door behind them. "So, you found anything ?"

"Turns out the blonde chick in the 24th registered as '' _Mr_ Verandering''."

"Oh, that's definitely her." Anna answered while taking another sip.

Dean looked at her, she seemed really certain of what she just said.

"You know something we don't ?"

"'Verandering' means _to transform_ in Dutch. Look it up. Your case has a sense of humour and an education. I saw her leave like two minutes ago. If she turned from a guy to a blonde, she's probably going downtown to con some drunk dude. That's what I would do. "

Sam sat down and put his knife on the bed.

"How are we going to find her in all Toledo ?"

"She has a yellow sports car with two black lines on the sides. And a broken rear light. See, I'm being useful." answered Anna.

Dean rolled his eyes :

"Yes, okay, yes, you're useful. We're going downtown, you stay here."

"What ? Come on !"

"Dean !" cried Sam.

"All right, all right ! Take your jacket it's cold outside."

She got up, smiling after this victory, and put her jacket on her shoulders.

"C'mon, stop it." Dean laughed.

"I won," she sang slightly, "You'll see, I'll be useful."

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and sat in the car.

Ten minutes later, they were slowly driving through downtown Toledo, trying to see where the car was parked.

"I need new clothes, and a shower." sighed Annabelle.

"Yeah, I could use a shower too," ran on Sam. "Oh look, there !"

Sam was pointing at the car Anna had described earlier.

"Is that it ?" asked Dean.

"Да" confirmed Anna. "You can park just behind it."

"The nearest bar is this one. _The Oronoco_. Oh look Anna, there's a 24/7 corner store just there. Looks like they could have a pair of jeans for you. Here."

Sam turned to her and gave her one of the many credit card they had.

"Code is 3622."

"Oh my god, thank you so much. I will give you back that money I promise. Do you want me to buy you anything ?"

"No, we're good. Meet you in the bar."

"Sure, thanks."

They went separate ways.

"Dude, you let her go with one of our credit cards ?"

"Dean ! _Trust_ , remember ?"

"Yeah. The... _Oronoco_... Sounds pretty exotic don't you think ?"

"Oh god, not another stripper club..."

"C'mon Sammy, strippers are great, and they're doing a very difficult job, have some respect !"

Sam shook his head and followed his brother into the bar. To Dean's despair, it was just another regular bar with hot young female bartenders. They sat down at one of the tables and waved at a waitress.

"We'll have uh... three beers. We're waiting for someone."

"Okay, 'be right back !"

Sam turned and took a look around.

"So... you see anyone looking like our blonde ?"

"Nah... She may be in the bathroom. And we can't enter the women's, we've been enough creep for tonight."

The waitress came back with three beer bottles, and opened them. She left the note on the table and went to another table.

"I hope she's really here and that she hasn't turned yet."

"Yeah, me too." answered Dean as he was taking the first sip of his beer.

They waited for a couple of minutes before hearing loud female laughs from the restroom. Two women came out of the door. The blonde Sam saw earlier, and another with long and wavy chastain hair, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt of which she had rolled up the sleeves.

"Anna," smiled Sam. "Look, she's with our target."

Dean shook his head with a smirk.

"Oh God, I'm gonna have to admit she was useful."

Anna led the blonde to their table.

"Heeey you guys !" she greeted them. "May I _introduce_ you Arizona !"

"Hi." answered Sam.

Dean smiled and rose his beer as a greeting with a raised eyebrow. Anna suddenly had this heavy southern cow-girl accent.

"Oh my _gosh_ , Arizona, you are _so_ great ! Can you guys _imagine_ that ? She let me borrow her _mascara_ , _you_ are the _greatest_. "

The Winchester brothers shared a concerned glance. The Canadian accent was totally gone and Annabelle acted like one of those silly mindless girls.

"Please sit down _honey_ ! This" -she pointed at Sam- "is my _dearest_ Phil, he's a sweetheart, that's his brother Karl, we've been travelling from Missouri."

Anna curled up against Sam who went with it and put his arm around Anna's shoulders.

"Karl here is going through a _tough_ time with his girl at home, he needs a bit of a _distraction_. He _totally_ digs blondes."

"Oh _yeah_ ?" answered Arizona, as she sat really close to Dean.

The latter raised his eyebrows and smiled to her a bit ill-at-ease. She took the beer from his hand and drank a few sips seductively while looking at him straight in his eyes. Then Dean was startled when she passed her hand through his hair, while Sam and Anna could barely restrain themselves from laughing.

"Oh _honey_ you ordered me something, you're a _charm_ ," continued Anna. "However... Arizona ?"

The blonde turned her eyes away from Dean, who was more disgusted by any second as the shifter was going closer to his lips.

"I have... _certain_... _envies_ now. Do you hear me ? Karl here is sweet. Like _sweet_ sweet. Our hotel is just down the road. Karl has his room, we won't bother you, promise ! You wanna get _out_ of here ?"

Sam scratched his nose to hide his little laugh, Dean's eyes were filled with terror, having sex with a shifter ? Arizona looked at Dean, then back at Annabelle.

"I _totally_ hear you my dear. I feel the same !

Anna got up, followed by Sam, who left a twenty dollars note on the table, and they both let Arizona and Dean get out before they did. Anna glanced at Sam and slightly nodded before taking Arizona by her arm, and walking a few steps before the brothers, while gibbering non-stop with a high-pitched voice. Dean slowed down to reach Sam's level, who was still a bit laughing.

"Dude, that's not fucking funny."

"God, she's good, you gotta admit it."

"Okay right... I don't _ever_ wanna get _that_ close to a shifter ever again."

Anna was slowly leading the group to a dark alley, far from the bar and the main road.

"Your hotel is this way ?" wondered Arizona.

"I _know_ right ? Toledo, these people are _crazy_ ? Who designed this city, _right_ ?"

The Winchesters slowly took out their silver knives, ready to swoop on the shifter, sensing she was beginning to doubt. Anna barely had time to start a new subject that Arizona stopped and faced the two men, and caught the glimpse of silver because of the street lights. She violently pushed Anna against the garbage disposal near, and ran.

"I got her !" shouted Sam, sprinting after the shifter.

Dean knelt down next to Anna, her arm was a bit bleeding, but nothing serious.

"You're all right ?"

"Yeah, yeah !"

He helped her get up, and they ran after Sam. They caught up at a crossroads, Sam was lying unconscious.

"Sammy !" cried Dean.

He shook him, and his brother opened his eyes, while Anna took out her silver knife, and went scouting around.

"Sammy, you all right ?"

"Yeah Dean, she got me by surprise, but..."

He pointed a the goo on the ground next to him.

"She changed..."

"Into what ?"

Sam got up.

"... Into me."

Dean instinctively took a step back.

"Dean !"

Dean turned around, his brother came in running from another street. He didn't have time to shield himself against the attack, and the shifter cut deep into his chest with a piece of broken glass.

"Dean !" yelled Sam.

Sam and Sam got into a brawl, and Dean was trying to keep pressure on his wound and trying to tell the Sams apart. Anna came in running.

"I heard... oh my..."

The Sams stopped fighting.

"Dean, it's me !" said the one on the left.

"Dean, no, don't listen to him, it's me !" cried the one on the right.

"Dean, _I_ am your brother !"

"Dean, he's lying !"

Dean was holding his knife out, trying to decide, Anna came near him.

"Anna, tell me you can help."

"Strangely I do, keep an eye on them."

"What ?"

Anna took a step forward, breathed in deeply, and closed her eyes.

"Anna ?"

S he ran a finger against her temple, and muttered a couple of words in Enochian. The Sams stopped arguing for a second when they saw her doing. Anna then slowly opened her eyes, and Dean gasped. They were glowing with a slight blue, almost like Cas's. She laboriously looked up to the two voiceless Sams. She took advantage of that moment of awe, and pointed at the Sam on the right.

"He's the false one !"

Dean hesitated, and the shifter started to run, but Anna grabbed her knife by the blade, and threw it on the fleeing Sam's back. She hit her target right in the middle of the spine, and he fell on his knees, before falling dead on the ground in the dark back alley. She closed her eyes, breathed from the bottom of her lungs, and opened them again, her pupils were back to normal.

Silence fell in the alley. Sam and Dean were standing here, their mouths open, not really believing what had happened before their eyes. She was shaky from the effort for a second. She coughed to regain countenance, and it gave back his voice to the Winchester.

"How did you... he started."

"I mentioned that Pahaliah left me with a few gifts, right ? This is one of them. Seeing a being's soul, and being able to tell apart a human from a monster."

"So that's what you meant when you said you could _sense_ demons earlier." remembered Sam.

"Exactly."

"Well... thank you for not throwing a knife in my spine" said Sam.

"Lucky shot." she laughed.

Dean shook his head, as Sam was stepping up to them.

"Dean, you gotta admit it now, in front of her."

"You're good. he approved with a smile.

"Was I useful ?"

"You were, you were."

Sam caught a glimpse of Dean's wound in his chest.

"That is pretty bad, Dean."

"Yeah, nothing a needle and a bottle of scotch won't fix. We need to hide the shifter's body."

"I'll do that," volunteered Sam. "You go back at the motel and fix that."

"The... shifter probably has her keys on her," said Anna. "I can drive you back at the motel, and Sam takes your Impala ?"

"Deal." accepted Dean, smiling to hide the pain.

Sam searched the shifter, and threw the keys to Dean. Anna intercepted the keys and walked to the car.

"I can drive !" cried Dean.

"I'm not going in a car driven by a guy who's lost that much blood."

"Come on, I've known worse !"

"I'm sure you have. I drive, that's all, go sit, _shotgun_."

Dean sighed and went around the car, mumbling. Anna drove them back to the motel, and parked in a hidden spot behind the building. They entered the room, and Dean sat down on the first bed with a growl.

"Can you get the... uh... the green pouch in that bag over there, there are needles and stuff... And that bottle of scotch."

"Yes, sure."

Anna threw the car keys in the kitchen-space sink and took the pouch and the bottle back to Dean, then sat next to him on the bed. He opened the bottle and drank one, two, three mouthful, before putting it down. He took off his shirt, and tried to see the wound that was almost under his chin, when he heard an admiration sigh. He looked up to Anna, who was detailing his muscular chest and shoulders. He smiled and laughed a little.

"You want anything ?"

"Ah, God made a good job on you."

He laughed but winced in pain. Anna was still looking at his muscles, slightly nodding with her head.

"You've never seen a man before or what ?"

"Oh yes I have. Though I can't refuse myself to the view when I have the occasion... Anyway, give me the needles."

He put his hand back on the wound and turned away from her.

"I can patch myself up ! I've been doing that for years !"

"I'm sure you can. Now stay still _warrior_ while I wash my hands."

She got up and went to the bathroom. He heard the water run, and could look at her from behind. She had a graceful silhouette, and despite the plaid shirt and the cheap jeans, he could still see the figure of a classy woman in a limited edition pair of heels. She found an old scrunchie in the bathroom cabinet, and rapidly braided her hair. Shorter strands escaped the braid once she was done and took their place back around her face. When she turned around, she saw Dean detailing her, and she smirked.

" _You want anything_ ?"

"Oh come on, you started it."

She laughed, and sat down next to him. She opened the pouch.

"Good, sterilized stuff. Let's assume you paid for that."

"To be honest I don't even remember."

Anna took the bottle, and poured some of the alcohol on Dean's wound.

"Aouch !" he cried.

"Who's complaining now ? It's pretty deep... Do you have some gauze ?"

"Yeah, there's a compartment just under the needles."

Anna poured some much scotch on the gauze and applied it to the wound. Dean winced again, but bit his lip from the pain.

"You're such a baby, Dean."

"C'mon, I've been viciously attacked by a monster wearing my brother's meat suit."

"I really hope you're up to date with your tetanus shot."

"Uh..."

"Ok, we'll pray then !"

And they both laughed heartily, while Anna was opening the first sterilized needle package. She let Dean take a last sip of scotch before beginning.

"I hope you know what you're doing." he teased her.

"I can sew. Plus, I've done this on myself several times, and on others. When they come through New York, some hunters I know don't hesitate to pass by, and sometimes I gotta patch them up just like you. You're not gonna have a scar, if everything goes right."

"What do you mean, _if everything goes right_ ?"

She looked up at him with a smile in her eyes, and he was looking down on her with the same expression.

"Unless you keep distracting me, you might end up in a real mess, like, monster of Frankenstein type, scars, stitches everywhere. "

"Everywhere uh ? You're gonna feed me to another shifter to reach your ends ?"

"I might, beware, beware..."

He leaned his head a bit forward, to see her hands sewing. She looked up discretely and their eyes met. She looked down on her work again, and that made him smile.

"It looks like you're doing a great job. Your fingers are really precise."

"Конечно, я хорошая."

He looked at her with a beam on her face.

"Don't you ever get tired of all those languages ?"

"Foreign tongues are my favourites", she added with a lop-sided smile while finishing the stitches with a knot and putting the needle away.

"Oh yeah ? In how many _tongues_ can you say that ?

" _Dans toutes les langues_..."

She gently run her fingers through Dean's hair and leaning towards him, she sealed their lips with a kiss. He waited a second, wrapped his arms around her gently, and pulled her to him while deepening their kiss.

The sound of the engine of the Impala was heard parking in front of the room outside. Anna smoothly pushed him away with an amused smile on her face. He smiled back at her.

"You're given a kiss, you take it!" she laughed.

"It would be rude to decline." he answered.

She laughed, and sat back, as Sam entered the room, and saw the two with slightly red cheeks and beaming. The little brother was wondering, and asked :

"What were you two doing ?"

"Practising for our next set-up. You can't be my fake boyfriend every time Sam," laughed Anna as she got up. "Beer ? They should be cool enough by now."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ! Please consider reviewing, it would help me a lot to know what you're thinking about all this :) !**

 **(I'm currently re-writing the first chapters, explaining the sudden change in dialogue puncutation in the next chapters)**

 **See you next chapter ;) !**


	5. Chapter 5 : New York

**Hello everyone ! First of all I wanted to give shoutouts to _Daughter of Ironman06_ and _TreeHuggers111_ for following my story since it started ! Thank you so much to you both ! I hope you're still liking it ! **

**I know it's not really long for now, but it's only the beginning ! Not a lot of things happened, but I first wanted to emphasize on the building of the relationships between the characters. Please tell me if you feel it takes too long, or if my story is too slow !**

 **I've pretty much figured the whole story apart from the end, but if there is anything you'd like to see in my story, or if you have any comment about it, I highly recommend you write a review so I can consider it !**

 **Don't worry, Annabelle is going to be in bad situations pretty soon, I deepen the character in the following chapters, it's not going to be all pink and easy ! I intend to make my characters suffer more -my personal guilty pleasure, and what makes them interesting !-. She is going to be in a lot of trouble soon, and you will see her flaws, just like the boys' !**

* * *

 _ ***Alcohol is bad for your health, use with moderation !***_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : New York**

The trio slept until eight in the morning, the brothers in one bed, Anna in the other. When she opened her eyes, Asia's _Heat of the moment_ was blasting from the bathroom.

-Dean, turn that radio off !

-I can't believe you're still holding a grudge against this song, it's a great song.

-Do I have to remind you how much times you died to that song ?

Anna shuddered her head. What ? She pushed away the covers. She had taken her shirt and jeans off for the night, so she grabbed her clothes and dressed up before the guys left the bathroom. She buttoned up before leaving the bed. She flattened a bit her hair, and tried to give it some acceptable form. She rolled up her sleeves. There was hot coffee from a diner on the table, and she drank from one of the three cups. She kept the cup in her hand, and joined the boys in the bathroom. They were both in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, toothbrushes in their mouth, battling over the sink. They argued for another moment before they noticed Anna, leaned against the wall, slowly drinking her coffee, a great smile on her face, shaking her head as she laughed. They turned to her, both with with foam in their mouths, and their messy hair.

-You are the cutest guys, I promise, she finally said, grinning. And you have great butts.

They shared a look, they've never been interrupted in their morning fighting ritual like that before, especially not by a woman in their motel room. She turned around to go sit and finish her coffee. They awkwardly finished to brush their teeth, and went back to the main room where Anna was sitting, legs crossed, looking at them.

-You want anything ? asked Dean with a smirk.

-I'm just enjoying the view, she answered with a big smile. Anyway -she got up- can I take the bathroom ? I need to take a shower.

-Uh... sure, answered Sam.

She was almost laughing, these two were really funny together, two big men, grown ups, battling like five year-olds while brushing their teeth, a very innocent everyday scene.. Ten minutes later, she came out, dressed, her hair braided, ready to go. They stepped into the car, and started driving.

-Are we going to stop for breakfast this time ?

-No we're not, we need to drive fast to get in time for the gala, or we won't make it through security, said Dean.

Anna was leaning in the backseat.

-Uhh... _J'ai tellement faim le matin, comment pouvez vous me faire ça ?_

-What ? said Sam, turning to her.

\- _Usted es cruel_...

- _No, no lo somos_ , answered Sam. _Si, también puedo hablar otros idiomas !_

- _Sehr Gut_ Sam !

-Oh no Sammy, you're not gonna talk in tongues, not you, not both of you, cried Dean.

-Dean _no entiende español_ ? asked Anna.

- _No, él solo habla Ingles, y algunas veces Latin._

-Not funny here ! I'm the one behind the wheel, and I promise that I won't hesitate to make this car do a barrel roll ! I've rebuilt my baby from scratch once, I can do it again ! complained Dean.

Anna sat up, and put her chin on the driver seat in front of her.

-We can't even play road trip games ! How are we going to forget we have ten more hours to drive to New York ? she cried.

-Find a way. Find a way in _English_ !

- _No es divertido..._ implored Anna.

- _Creo que tienes razon..._ continued Sam.

-Don't whisper Spanish in my ear, it makes me uneasy, cringed Dean.

-About that, started Sam, what were you two doing when I came back yesterday evening ?

Dean focused on the road, narrowing his eyebrows to seem really involved in his driving. Sam knew this face too well :

-What are you trying to hide from me, Dean ?

-I was just sewing him up, replied Anna from the backseat.

-Hello, stated Castiel as he appeared in the car next to Anna.

Annabelle screeched with terror as she was a thousand miles from expecting the angel to pop up next to her, and the Impala crossed the middle line a couple of times before Dean would calm down and take back control of the situation.

-Good Lord, Castiel ! the driver raged.

-I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't react as much as you did.

-Are you crazy ?yelled Anna as she was clutching her heart. Do you want to kill us goddammit ?

-I said I am sorry. I have information that might help you.

-Couldn't you call ? fumed Sam, that Castiel's appearance would have startled less if Anna hadn't screamed her lungs out.

-I... did not think of my cell phone, he admitted.

-Can I hate him ? asked Anna to the Winchesters.

-I can grant you five minutes of hatred if you want, proposed Dean.

-I'll take it. Castiel, right ? _Bajile a amayo ?_

- _Angelareda arezodi,_ he answered in Enochian.

-There they go again...protested Dean. Hey, switch to English back there, hey !

-What is this information, Castiel ? asked Sam.

-Apparently, the demons have been circling around your Avengers Tower for a bit. That's the reaction they have when they have found interest in something, but somehow they can't get to it. But this something is big, really big.

-So... They're looking for something ? echoed Dean. They are looking for the big demon ?

-It would match the omens, stated Sam while going through their research again.

He took out the map, and pointed at the progression of the omens :

-They are scouting. Is it possible that this demon got caught and that they're trying to free him ?

-Stark and his Avengers are no demon hunters, remarked Annabelle. They go for robots, and aliens, but no demons. You're saying that this major demon is _trapped_ in Avengers tower ? Like in a demon trap ?

-Probably, maybe there are already hunters on this, wondered the angel.

Dean stroke his chin while thinking.

-Bobby told us he did not heard about any other hunters getting over this case.

-There are a few teams of hunters in NYC, they must have understood the omens, intervened Anna. They're pretty good.

-Sure, but how many have Anna Andersen, CAO of McKeen Industries to get them into Avengers Tower ?

Annabelle smiled with pride :

-True, I am your greatest plan here. Are you coming too Cast... OH MY GOD.

Castiel had disappeared.

-Does he always do that ?

-Uh, yes, you better get used to this, admitted Sam. It's still a bit of a surprise when he's not expected. I'm gonna see if I can find any new omens on the internet.

For the next few hours, Sam was researching on his laptop, Dean was driving, and Anna took a nap. They stopped at an eatery for lunch, and the debate about pie went on, and opened to the debate about which burger was the true burger of the United States.

-It has to be with bacon, argued Anna.

-You can't compete here, _Maple_ _Syrup_ , answered Dean while chewing on his fries. You're not from here. You see, Sam and me, we've tasted burgers from all over this country, and I can assure you, it's the good'ole cheeseburger : beef patty, cheese, onion, salad, _period_.

-I can't agree with you, it _has_ to be with bacon, you guys are crazy about bacon. You even have bacon toothpaste !

-What about bacon toothpaste then ?

-It is disgraceful. It is a sin. As an angel vessel, I solemnly declare bacon toothpaste to be a punishable sin.

Dean leaned forward over the table :

-And _I_ , as an angel vessel, declares bacon toothpaste is no such thing !

During all those hours, the Winchesters had shared a bit of their own history, especially the part when the were the chosen vessels for Michael and Lucifer and how they had to bring Sam's soul back from the Cage. Sam shook his head, listening to the both of them :

-I can't believe we're arguing over bacon toothpaste, seriously...

-Sammy, this is serious ! It's our cultural heritage !

-Does Sam here can proclaim bacon toothpaste is a sin or not ? I mean, Lucy's an angel, but a fallen angel, so, does it count ?

-Lucy's a bag of dicks, affirmed Dean.

-Pahaliah too. But he didn't get cast out of Heavens for being a rebellious little brat. So, can Sam really have an opinion on bacon toothpaste ?

-What ? laughed Sam.

-I guess not. I mean, Lucifer's is not a _real_ angel anymore. Like, he's 50/50 an angel, since he bred those demons ?

The waitress passing near them stopped and faced them :

-So you're into it too !

Anna and Dean looked at her with questioning eyes.

-Into what ? wondered Annabelle.

-Into LARPing ! The leather jacket, the plaid shirts, that's so Sam and Dean !

Dean sighed, and Anna looked terrified and confused.

-However, I wonder who _you_ are, the waitress said pointing at the young lady. Are you some kind of female Bobby ? Or Jo ? Jo is a blonde, you know that ?

-If only I knew what you were talking about I might find an appropriate answer... ? hesitated Anna.

-Yeah, we're ... LARPing, intervened Sam. We're just...

-Oh, it's okay, I didn't mean to interrupt ! Though you should ditch her, she obviously knows nothing of the original lore !

And the waitress left, satisfied to have pointed out a fake fan. Anna slowly turned to Sam with the most confused horror on her face.

-What was that ... ?

-You remember our friend Chuck we told you about ? He is a _prophet_ , meaning, he can see what happens a bit in the future.

-Uh yeah, I have met one once, when Pahaliah was possessing me, so ?

-He saw what was happening to us, thought these were just dreams or hallucinations, and he wrote _books_ with our lives.

- _Books_ ?

-Yeah. There is a small community of fans, they have... conventions, and they _LARP_. It means ''live action role play''.

-You gotta be kidding me, right ?

-I really wish this wasn't a thing, groaned Dean. A bunch of book worms trying to deal with ghosts, that is pitiful, really.

Anna laughed :

-And she thinks you guys were cosplaying ? But you are the real stuff ? That is way too funny. How do you feel being taken for fans of your own life ?

-It's... uneasy, I guess ? All those strangers knowing our lives in the detail...

-I'm so sorry for you guys !

Anna could barely stop herself from laughing at Sam and Dean's frustrated faces. Once they were done, they paid for their meal, and the waitress looked one last time at Anna with a nasty expression. Anna just left the eatery with a sigh.

The sun was coming down when they had finally arrived in New York. Anna called Olivia one more time to have the number of her friend. As the Impala was slowly entering the city outskirts, Anna heard a male voice on the phone :

- _Annie honey ! How are you ?_

-Hi there Bernie ! I'm great ! Are you home right now ?

- _Uh yeah, but I was gonna leave for this premiere I've been invited to..._

-Don't move an inch, I need your help ! Can you prepare... two suits and a gala dress for me ? I'm coming over in like... twenty minutes. One is... how tall are you guys ?

-Uh, 1'86 and 1'94 ? answered Sam.

-Dude, how do you know my height this well ? wondered Dean.

-I live with you every minute of my life, Dean. I even know your favourite brand of shampoo.

Anna repeated the heights.

-They have broad shoulders. One has blue eyes, the other has green eyes. They both have brown hair.

- _Who are they ? You finally have a boyfriend ? You have two now ? One is not enough for you haha ?_

-Ok I'm gonna pretend you just not said that Bernie ! They are uh... new associates of McKeen. We're going to Stark's gala.

 _-You've been invited to Stark's gala ?_ _I can't believe it, you never brought me there !_

-One, this is false, you were too drunk to remember, and two, I promise you'll be my date for next time ! Can you do that for me ?

- _Yeah, sure, I'll prep you that !_

-You're a charm !

And Anna hung up.

-You know his favourite brand of shampoo ? Do you guy do everything together ?

-Uh, pretty much... sighed Sam.

They arrived at Anna's friend's place soon. This was a high building in a pretty rich part of the city. Anna stepped out, and led the Winchesters up to the fourth floor. A tall and slender man opened the door. He was wearing a purple waistcoat that matched his pants, with a pearl white shirt. His hair and beard were dyed of the same purple, just a shade lighter.

-Good Lord of fashion, _what_ are you wearing Annie ? he screeched upon seeing his friend in a plaid shirt and cheap jeans.

-Long story Bernie, please _don't ask_. This is Dean and Sam, they're coming with me to the gala.

Anna stepped forward to introduce her friends. Bernie looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Usually McKeen associates were really neat, _this_ was pretty unusual. He turned around and invited them to follow him.

-I'm not asking Annie. You're lucky, I have what you need, even for _gigantor_ over there.

-Please, Bernie, pleaded Anna as she grabbed him by the arm. How have you been ?

As they were talking, Bernie was leading them through a very modern apartment, the walls covered in enormous photos of models or fashion-related drawings. Once upstairs, the two brothers were surprised to see that the whole floor was just one room full of clothes up to the ceiling. They walked to the end of it, between the coloured jackets and dresses and shoes, where there was a little runway, seats, and changing rooms. Bernie took the two suits he had prepared for them. He gave the first one to Dean, it was of a dark burgundy with a matching bow-tie and a white shirt. The second was slate-blue with a bow-tie of the same colour, and a white shirt.

-The shoes are there, I didn't know your size so pick ! I suppose you guys know how to dress, right ?

-Uh, yeah, of course, answered Dean, looking down at the bow-tie.

-You can take care of each-other, I'll help missy here get ready !

And Bernie and Anna left for another corner of the room, chatting away. Dean and Sam shared a look, and starting laughing.

-Can you image that, started Sam, we're going to the _Avengers_ _tower_ dressed in... oh my god !

-What ?

-My suit... It's worth... a thousand and two hundred dollars.

-What ? Mine is nine hundred sixty-eight dollars. Who would pay so much for clothes ?

-The Devil ?

-As is _The Devil wears Prada_ ? joked Dean.

-Yeah, probably ! Ok, let's suit up.

The Winchesters took off their plaid shirts and their jeans, and started dress up. Sam had the opportunity to take a look at the stitches Anna had made on his brother :

-That's pretty good, actually.

-Yeah, it changed from your big brutal hands for sure, laughed the older brother.

-And I don't give the smile service as much she does I suppose, smirked Sam.

-What are you talking about, faked Dean, turning his back to his brother so he wouldn't be able to read his lie in his eyes.

-You two were pretty close yesterday when I came back from hiding the shifter's body.

-She was sewing up stitches in my chest, of course she was close to me, Sammy, don't play stupid.

-Yeah, _sure_ , Dean, I'm _totally_ gonna believe that.

Dean shook his head, and finally put on the shoes Bernie had prepared for him. He turned to his brothers, arms apart :

-How do I look ?

-You don't look like yourself, but again, is that a bad thing ? smirked Sam.

-Bitch, answered Dean.

-Jerk, responded his brother with a grin.

They heard steps coming back to them, and turned to see Bernie and Anna. Their new friend had passed a long black dress with a golden belt that matched a golden brooch to hod up her hair.

-Isn't she gorgeous ? exclaimed Bernie upon their arrival.

-You are very beautiful, Anna, assured Sam.

Dean just nodded his head with an impressed smile on his lips, arms crossed in front of him.

-Thank you Sam, she answered. You both look marvellous as well ! Bernie, you _do_ have a gift, they look great.

-We're definitely going through security without any problems, whispered Sam to his brother, pulling him from admiring Anna. Hey dude, you're listening ?

-Uh yeah... What about our clothes ?

Bernie looked down at the plaid shirts with a heavily judgemental look, then back at the two big men neatly dressed.

-I'll get a bag for your... '' _clothes_ ''.

And Bernie left. Anna turned to them :

-I'm sorry, he's a real fashion addict, he beats Adramelech, which is pretty impressive. You look really good, they're definitely letting us in tonight !

-That's what I told Dean, but he was too busy l...

Sam couldn't finish his sentence, because Dean gently punched him in the back to make him shut up. Bernie came back with a black toter bag, in which Sam and Dean could put away their shirts and jeans. He handed another one to Anna.

-Do me a favour, and _burn_ this, you can't seriously keep it next to your Hermes skirts, pleaded Bernie.

-I won't let it go anywhere near my Hermes skirts if that's what you're afraid of, I promise ! Ok, now we got to go, _thank you_ so much Bernie, I'll totally make it up to you, and you'll be my date to the next Stark gala, I'll introduce you to the man himself if I can.

-Right ! Come on, go shine in Avengers tower. I heard the whole team is there tonight !

Anna stopped and turned to him :

-The _whole_ team ? Like...

-Yeah, apparently, Thor of Asgard is there too, looks like they're preparing to fight against something.

-Will there be Captain America ? joked Dean.

-Oh yeah, that's for sure ! responded Bernie.

Dean gasped a little, and Sam laughed, and couldn't resist but tell what was provoking this reaction :

-Dean's a real fan of Captain America since he's a kid !

-Dude, c'mon ! angrily said Dean.

Anna laughed, and took Sam by the arm :

-Perfect, let's go meet your idol !

They said goodbye to Bernie, and went back down to the Impala.

-I'm not that big of a fan... growled Dean.

-Dean, come on, you would always pretend to be Captain America when we played together as kids !

Dean mumbled something while starting the car. They drove half an hour and parked not far from the Avengers Tower, which was irradiating with projectors, and the closer they were, the louder they could hear the music. Under their vests, the Winchesters had the Knife, their EMF device, and holy water, and Anna had a pack of salt in her black purse. A queue was lining around the building, waiting to be allowed to go in.

-Please Anna tell us we don't have to wait... prayed Dean.

-Who do you think I am, Winchester ? she smirked.

They approached the two body guards at the entrance. Annabelle was wearing her most beaming smile, and stepped up to the two gorillas.

-Anna Andersen, CAO of McKeen's. I believe Tony was expecting me.

The agent searched through a -very- long list of special guests, and found her rapidly.

-Who's with you ?

-New associates of McKeen Industries, freshly hired.

He nodded positively, and let them through.

-God, you're good at that, murmured Sam, a bit impressed.

Anna smiled, took him by the arm :

-Of course, I'm a natural !

-Let the hunt begin... finished Sam.

* * *

 **Thank you, I hope you enjoyed your reading ! Please consider reviewing if you liked it, I would love to hear what you guys think of the characters -in particular the OC-, the plot, or anything ! Don't hesitate to ask questions, or to point out mistakes, or to tell me how I could make this better !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Demonic Gala

**In my version -so after CACW-, Loki is alive, and has made a relative peace with the Avengers.  
**

 ***** _ **alcohol is bad for your health, use with moderation**_ *****

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Demonic Gala**

"I never noticed, your initials are 'double A'", joked Dean.

"Yeah, Adramelech used to call our _duo_ ''Triple A'', just like the debt security ranking. Triple A is the highest rank, he used to tell me that I was _quality_ _investment_."

The trio walked up to the elevators, Anna at Sam's arm, Dean walking on her other side, a bit nervous in proximity to so much potential danger.

"For days like this one, the elevators only stop at the floor where the gala takes place, the last one, to get a better view. We'll need to go to the top floor first."

"We'll use the EMF in the elevator to see at what floor the signal is the strongest", suggested Dean, who was looking discretely inside his vest. "Now, we have some. There might be some demons going around. They must have managed to get in, they must be trying to bust out the big Beast."

The trio waited at the line in front one one of the many elevators. When it was their turn, the employee detailed them with a raised eyebrow, especially Dean, who was really nervous. Anna sighed, and gently leaned towards the man guarding the elevator, pressing her arms against her chest to make her bosom more obvious, which managed to catch the employee's complete attention.

"Sorry for my friend, we heard Captain America is here tonight, he's been a big fan since... forever ! He's a real fangirl when it comes to Steve Rogers, you know !"

The employee was battling to watch Anna straight in the eyes, and just went with it. He let them step into the elevator, and they went at the back. The brothers turned to Anna :

"Did you just use your breasts to let us in ?" alluded Sam.

"Of course, your dad never taught you how to use those square jaws and broad shoulders ?"

"Uh, our dad taught us the different ways to kill monsters." declared Dean in a low voice so no one else in the elevator would hear them.

At the same time, Dean was watching the EMF device. Sam shook his head with a smile :

"It has been useful, but we've never _used_ it !"

"Then you're wasting your beautiful looks your mommy gave you, make her proud !"

Sam's smile changed to a sadder one, and he turned to the elevator door. The EMF beeped at its maximum three floors before the last one, and the three friends shared a concerned look, it was not far from all the guests and the party, they would have to be extra careful on this one. The elevator stopped at the last floor, and the doors opened to a giant room filled with people chatting or dancing, drinking next to the windows which offered the best view of the city. They got out, Anna first, Sam and Dean behind her, cautious to any detail that might reveal a demon. She looked for the stairs down, as they were walking towards the bar, following other people leaving the elevator.

" Anna !" called a voice on her left.

She turned, and smiled to the man she recognized :

"Tony, you see, I came !"

"You came, I can see !"

"Of course, you seemed so troubled that morning, I would be a bad friend to refuse !"

They hugged briefly, while Dean and Sam were pretty impressed to be in the presence of Iron Man, in the flesh. Suddenly, Dean gasped, and grabbed Sam's arm :

"Sammy... He's here..."

Sam slowly turned his head, afraid to see the person his brother had seen. Then he rolled his eyes when he saw that Dean was pointing Steve Rogers at the bar to him.

"Dean, come on, stop _fangirling_."

"I'm not _fangirling_ !"

"And, who are your friends ?" asked Tony, as he noticed the two giants behind Anna.

"This is Karl and Phil _Christo_ , new associates."

She detailed Tony's face to see if the name of Jesus would do anything to Tony, but he had no unusual reaction. Tony handed out his hand to Dean, who shook it with a smile :

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister Stark, I've heard a lot about you !"

"Who hasn't ?" said Tony with his sassy attitude as usual.

Sam shook his hand as well. Anna watched Tony. He had his usual mask of classy billionaire, but she could detect something in his eyes, something was abnormal, though she couldn't say what.

"So, how are you tonight Tony, I heard you invited your fighting buddies ?" remarked Anna. "Should I fear for my life ?"

He giggled while looking down, then back at her. He proposed his arm to her :

"Nothing you should fear my dear, do you want me to introduce you ?"

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt." she assured.

"C'mon, you're a superhero too, you have to put up with James McKeen all day long, it _is_ a superpower," he said to her while taking her across the hall between the dancers and the drinkers.

T hey were stopped two or three times so Tony could greet some of his guests, and arrived near the bar, where Steve Rogers and Thor were having a drink. Natasha Romanoff was behind the bar, pouring herself and Clint Barton glasses of white wine.

"My friends, may I introduce you to my dear Anna Andersen, an employee of James McKeen, remember, James, I have talked about him.."

"Oh yeah, I remember," responded Steve Rogers while turning to Annabelle, "Quite a man, I've heard.3

He handed out his hand to her, and she shook his hand with a beaming smile on her face, trying not to let her admiration take over over face. Tony suddenly remembered Sam and Dean who were trying their best not to let show their amazement.

"Uh yeah, her friends, Phil and Karl... Christo, right ? Bizarre name, is it ?"

Dean could not answer, and Sam hesitated and finally responded :

"One of our ancestors was a very devout man."

None of the Avengers had flinched at the mention of the name of Jesus, so that was good. Thor stepped forward, and kissed the back of Anna's hand, to which she responded very respectfully :

 _"_ _Gaman at hitta þik."_

Thor raised his eyebrows and laughed, rather surprised that Anna had greeted him in Old Norse. Tony turned to them :

"Yes, I forgot to mention, she is a great linguist, she know a bunch of words in fancy languages, such a show-off, Annabelle."

She smiled with humility :

"I wouldn't want to offend a god, my friend."

"That is very thoughtful of you, _Þǫkk_ _,_ " Thor responded.

Steve looked at Dean and Sam and nodded at them to greet them, and Dean could only smile back. Sam saw this, and leaned towards his brother :

"I think you just fell in love, dude."

"Sammy, I think I just did..."

They couldn't really move, and couldn't really understand how Anna could go shake all their hands, even if she was encouraged by Tony.

 _"_ _Здравствуйте_ _",_ told her Natasha Romanoff with a smile, as to test her.

 _"_ _Здравствуйтe_ _,_ _приятно познакомиться_ _,"_ responded Anna.

 _"_ _Мне тоже приятно познакомиться_ _,"_ said Natasha.

"Um... ladies ? Anything you wanna share with the class ?" intervened Tony

 _"_ _Где вы узнал_ _a_ _русский_ _язык_ _?"_ asked Natasha.

 _"_ _В Петер_ _,_ _в России_ _конечно !"_

Dean stepped up :

"Anna speaks in tongues all the time, she thinks it's funny, we're mere mortals to her," he laughed.

Tony looked back at him and detailed him and Sam. They were for sure wearing fine clothes, but something didn't click well.

"Who did you said you were already ?"

"New associates to McKeen Industries," said Sam, trying to be as convincing as possible while fumbling with the button of his vest.

"You've not known her for long then," concluded Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... we've been going through files and contracts for three days now, we've been together for long hours in a row, that's why," tried Sam to reassure him.

"Uh... okay."

Dean and Sam exchanged a concerned glance. They were going to leave to look for that demon when Steve Rogers approached them :

"You are contractors then, in what branch ?" asked Captain America to begin the conversation.

"Building."

"Mechanics."

The brothers had answered at the same time. Steve grinned, and asked them if they wanted a drink.

"Oh yes please," said Dean, who found himself ridiculous to be so obsessed over another man.

"Great, what can I get you ?"

"A scotch for me," said Dean.

"Um, just a beer, please ?" asked Saam.

Steve turned to Clint Barton, who had heard the conversation, and started to prepare the glasses.

"I got to say, sir, I'm a big fan of your work," finally said Dean, his eyes shining with sheer joy.

"Haha, thank you, I get that a lot," answered Steve.

They were joined by Thor, who was wearing a simple ocre shirt with black suit trousers. The Nordic god had a pint full of a golden beer. He put his hand onto Sam's shoulder.

"You see, Steve, I am surprised that not all of you Midgardians are smaller than the men from Asgard, look at our new companion. You are tall and strong, that is a good quality for a warrior, have you ever fought in a battle my friend ?"

Sam was extremely intimidated by the hand of the god who was on his shoulder, he smiled back at Thor, showing all the respect he could to the all-powerful being :

"I have, sir."

"Was it to protect your honour ?"

Sam chuckled at the thought of all the monsters and demons he had killed this past few years.

"In a way, yes."

"Such a height would be very useful when Ragnarök shows up !"

 _"_ __Broðir__ _,_ would you introduce me to your new friends ?" called a calm voice upon arriving within the small group.

They all turned, and saw Loki, God of Mischief, his black hair caressing his shoulders, wearing an all black three pieces suit, if it wasn't for the elegant gold and green scarf. Dean retained himself from keeping his mouth open and tried to retrieve some dignity. He remembered that Gabriel had taken the name of Loki for his ''witness protection program'', and wondered if it wasn't the angel after all, but was sure he was wrong when Loki looked at him straight in his eyes, trying to sense him in a way, but looked away the second after, completely uninterested in the man.

"Loki, let me introduce you to Phil and Karl Christo."

He didn't flinch at the name, remarked Sam.

"They are new friends of one of Tony's acquaintance, the young lady who is talking with Natasha."

Loki slighlty turned his head to see who his brother was talking about, and saw Anna's profile from afar.

"This one is surprising, she is a specialist in tongues, she also speaks the language of Asgard !" said Thor, with enthusiasm.

"Is that so ?" laughed Loki with a predator smile.

Intrigued, Loki headed to the bar. Dean and Sam exchanged a worried look. This god going straightly to their friend was no good news, but Sam could not even dare to think about pushing Thor's hand from his shoulder. Clint came back at this moment to give a glass of scotch to Dean and a pint of beer just like Thor's to Sam.

Anna was having a surprisingly easy conversation with Natasha, when Loki came to stand just next to her, focusing on her face. Natasha sighed :

"Loki, we were having a conversation !"

 _"_ _ _Gò__ _ _ð__ _ _an dag__ _"_ he said to Anna. _"_ _ _G__ _aman at hitta þik_ _."_

 _"_ _Gaman at hitta þik_ _,"_ she answered with deference.

"I see you met our _other_ god," intervened Tony as he stepped between them two to lean against the bar, hustling Loki.

Tony still held a little grudge against Thor's brother. Even if the god of mischief was now ''on their side'', Tony thought he could not be trusted entirely. Loki did not seem to care about Tony's interruption, and continued his conversation :

"So, I heard you were a specialist in tongues ?"

"Oh, I now a few, only from our realm of Midgard I'm afraid."

"A shame, one should extend one's knowledge further than one's own little world."

She smiled and looked down, a bit intimidated. Loki tilted his head a little, amused to see the effect he had of this Midgardian woman. Anna couldn't really bear to look at him longer, he was of an immense beauty, and his piercing gaze was hard to bear.

"Loki," Natasha scolded him, "That is no way to look at a lady."

Loki looked up for a second, humidified his lip with his tongue, and held out his hand to Anna :

"I am Loki Odinson of Asgard. What is your name ?"

She offered her hand to him, and he bowed slightly to slightly kiss the back of it, but still glared intensely at her.

"Annabelle Andersen, _sir_. I've heard a lot about you."

Loki stood straight, with all his height -he was really taller than her, almost as tall as Sam-.

"The contrary would have been disappointing if I may say."

"Indeed, I have read many of your deeds, I love the way you can't out-wit a horse."

He smiled down at her and snorted a little, surprised and amused by the sass, but still a bit hurt in his ego. Though he had promised his brother he wouldn't make a fuss tonight. She could feel his gaze trying to pierce her eyes to read her mind and heart, it made her feel really uneasy.

"Loki, this is inappropriate, really, you need to learn the ''Midgardian'' way to a conversation," sighed Natasha. _"Аня, он беспокоит тебя ?_

" _Hет проблем, Наташа, всë хорошо_ ," Anna responded calmly to Natasha's worries.

At this moment, Dean arrived behind Anna, and put his hand over her shoulder. He had seen this look in many of the creatures he had to fight, the look that analyzes, he wasn't sure if it meant good news. Loki looked back at Dean, and smiled, before glancing again at Anna.

"I am sorry if I have been impolite, after all, _I can't out-wit a horse_. Please excuse me", he said with a slight bow, handing out his hand open.

Anna bowed too to the god, giving her hand. He kissed it one more time, and joined his brother who still had his hand on Sam's shoulder. She was glad Dean had intervened, it was way too much pressure on her. She had been careless talking like that to the God who was prophetized to start the Ragnarök, the end of the nine realms of Yggdrasil. She had have her fair share of superior beings for this lifetime and the next. She turned to the bar, and emptied her glass of vodka in one sip. Then she asked for another, that she also drank entirely.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Natasha. "He just ''joined'' our side, He hasn't been on Earth as much as his brother, who still has great improvements to make."

"Oh my god, it's okay, don't worry," assured Anna. "It's a bit of my fault. I just uh... Does he look at everybody this way ?"

"Yeah, it happens a lot, he likes to feel superior -who doesn't-, but he really does that to people he meets. Right, Clint ?"

Clint Barton who had just come back behind the bar for a refill, turned his head to his friend :

"What ?"

"Loki, intensely staring at someone ?"

"Oh, yeah. When he wants to kill you, also."

Anna breathed in slowly while finishing a third glass of vodka :

"Uh... Great, I hope you're mistaking and that I didn't piss off a Nordic god, because that would be the end of me."

"We've fought him once, we can do it twice," joked Clint, though still with a very serious face. Anna and Natasha laughed, and before she could continue the conversation, Dean leaned onto Anna, and whispered in her ear :

"Hey, _demon,_ remember, protecting your friend Tony, yeah ?"

She turned to him and muttered :

"Party breaker..." then back at Natasha "It was such a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can meet again some day !"

"Yes, me too, always a pleasure to speak Russian with som... uh... I believe someone is trying to get your attention."

Natasha pointed at behind them, and they turned around

"I have been looking for you," said Castiel as he had finally caught Dean's and Anna's attention. "Did you find our target ?"

"Target ?" echoed Natasha.

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and took him away from the bar, and Annabelle said to Natasha :

"Our friend is just trying to find a woman he had seen earlier during the _soiree_. Okay then, see you, it was a pleasure !" Anna smiled one last time to Natasha and Clint, but saw the raised eyebrow they shared upon her departure. She joined Dean and Cas.

"It's three floors under, we need to get there discretely, okay ? They suspect something I'm afraid. Let's get Sam and let's get out of here," affirmed Dean.

The trio walked up to Steve, Thor, Loki and Sam. Sam was being given pint after pint and encouraged to drink, and had not found any escape so far.

"Hey, I'm sorry, we got a call, _Phil_ , we got to go." said Dean.

"Oh, I hear you _Karl_ , I'm sorry gentlemen, I have to leave you and..."

Sam saw Castiel, who was staring at Loki and Thor with the most frowned face.

"Cas..." whispered Dean. "Cas, not now _dammit_."

"Who are them ? They are not human."

Thor, Loki, and Steve followed Sam's gaze to Castiel staring at the two gods from a couple a metres away. Loki and Thor looked at each other then back at Castiel.

"Does your friend have a concern about the security of Phil with us ?" asked Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god, no he doesn't, I assure you he doesn't." intervened Anna.

She came to grab Sam's arm in hers.

"We just got a call about one of our contracts that is supposed to seal the arrangement between their business and McKeen's, there has been some issue, we're sorry to leave so fast, it has to be solved now."

"Have a fine evening, then." Answered Thor very respectfully, but still uneasy under Castiel insistent glare.

Anna took Sam away, and headed to the other side of the hall, with Dean and Cas, who still couldn't take his eyes off the Nordic gods.

"Castiel, dammit, do you want us dead ?"

"Who are they ?" asked Castiel again.

"They are Thor and Loki Odinson of Asgard, from the Norse beliefs", answered Anna, who had finally noticed the stairs down.

"They are... gods ?"

"Yeah, Cas, get over it. See the stairs, let's go down without the security guard noticing."

They were approaching the stairs, guarded by a tall man in a black suit.

"I'm sorry, you can't access inferiors floors."

Anna stood straight and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Tony told us he had to show us his latest inventions, but he's being detained by some guests, he told us to wait downstairs."

"I'm sorry I can't..."

"Do you really want _Tony Stark_ to be mad at you because you held behind some of his friends ?"

"Uh..."

The guard looked puzzled, and she approached and tapped his chest :

"Sir, please, everything will be find, we're friends to Tony, he told us to wit for him downstairs."

He hesitated, but finally let them through. They went down the three floors, before Dean took out his EMF and started it. The beep was going strong, and they followed the signal. There wasn't anybody in the corridors. This floor, just like the ten top floors, were dedicated to technology and research. There were a lot of robots that were waiting for repairs or carcasses being used for something else. The EMF led us to another corridor, with an automatic door.

"Great, now we can't get through."

"Unless you're really nice to security guards," bragged Anna, taking out the security card she had stolen from the guard upstairs out of her purse. "Resourceful, I told you !"

Sam sighed with relief :

"Thank god. Castiel, you really put us in an uneasy situation."

"I am sorry, I guess ?" answered the angel.

"Yes, it is a moment where you can be sorry," laughed Sam.

Anna flashed the card near the scanner, which turned green. The four of them silently went along the corridor, and opened one last door. They arrived in a big room, in which there was only one thing : a large round room with glass walls, inside of which was standing a man. He had his back turned to them, so they could only see his black curls, and that he was wearing a purple shirt with black trousers. They approached carefully, the EMF was going nuts in here. The man slightly turned his head to them but not completely, and Anna thought she recognized him from the papers.

"Doctor Banner ?" she hesitated.

He turned to her with a large grin on his face, and opened his eyes. They were plain black.

"No, not anymore."

* * *

 **Hi there ! Thanks a lot for reading this chapter !**

 **I've been pretty busy this last month, and I've started writing two new fanfictions also taking place in the Marvel universe, I'm really working on the style and the background and the characters are pretty long to gather, to make logical and believable ! Normally I should post the first chapter of my second ff during the next month or so, so stay tuned !**

 **Please consider following and reviewing my story, as it really helps to get me going, seeing that people are actually waiting for the next chapter :D ! Please don't hesitate to write a comment or to PM me about the plot, the characters -in particular the OC-, any suggestions really, what you'd like to read, any critique, anything ^_^ !**

 **I'd like to give a big shoutout to** _ **Hppunkgirl**_ **who is my first fave' ! Thank you so much, it means the world to me ! Of course I'd also like to thank** _ **Daughter of Ironman06**_ **,** _ **Emergency70**_ **,** **, and** _ **TreeHuggers111**_ **for following, I hope you enjoyed that chapter !**

 **See you soon :D !**


	7. Chapter 7 : The glass cage

**Hey there ^_^ ! This chapter is a bit long, but I don't think anyone will complain ;) ! Enjoy your reading ^_^ !  
(I realized I made a little mistake ! This happens _before_ Civil War not after uh, so they're still all BFFs)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : The** **glass cage**

"Oh no..." muttered Dean.

"I think we've found him..." concluded Sam.

They had closed the door behind them. Castiel stepped forward.

"Who are you ?" he asked with a voice that wanted to be obeyed.

Bruce Banner -well, the demon that was in him- stretched, and crossed his arms in front of him, before looking down on the group. Contrarily to what Anna had heard on the news, Banner had lost his typical American accent for a British one.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here ? An angel, the Winchesters and... Adramelech, is that you ?"

Anna stiffened and on her lips you could read a curve of disgust.

"Absolutely _no"_ , she spat at him.

"Too bad... we would have had the biggest fun in here. If I had thought about it earlier, I would have fetched you out of Hell to play some games, just like the good'ole times, you know..."

The demon made the sounds linger on his tongue like honey, making the young woman's skin crawled. Dean frowned and asked Anna :

"Do you know him ?"

Anna sighed, she could feel both the anger and the anxiety rise in her being, and she was starting to shake.

"I think this is... Valafar ?"

The demon slowly clapped with a smirk :

"Good job, meat suit !"

Anna turned her back to the glass room, she was shaking uncontrollably now. She remembered.

"Are you alright Anna ?" wondered Sam.

" _Valafar_ is... Duke of Hell..."

" _Grand_ duke of Hell !" insisted the demon. "I've earned that title, I expect people to respect it."

Anna was on the verge of tears, and she tried to breathe-in and breathe-out slowly to calm down.

"Anna, what's wrong ?" repeated Dean.

"He... He is a friend of Adramelech... Sometimes he would join... _us_... in the killings... of all those kids."

Valafar chuckled, while slowly walking around in his cage.

"Oh, those good memories... Tiny legs, tiny arms... The sound of the breaking of kids' bones are of a higher-pitch, it is a real delight."

Anna couldn't help but cry at the remembrance. Her legs were shaking but she still managed to stand on her feet. She hid her face in her heads and sobbed quietly, her jaws clenched.

"What... are you doing here ?" yelled a voice from behind.

They turned to the entrance door, and there stood Tony Stark, his phone in his hands, and a hostile look on his face. He had a glove of his Iron Man armour already on, ready to shoot.

"How did you get in ?" he shouted at them.

"Tony..." tried Anna, wiping the tears from her face.

"Natasha and Thor told me how quick you left," he cut her with a very distant tone, "I was wondering what could so important that you wouldn't stay to appreciate the company of two Nordic gods, you who love mythology, _apparently_."

"Mister Stark, please hear us out..." attempted Sam.

"FRIDAY," called Tony, "Warn the rest of the team, they have to come down here."

" _Right away, sir_ ," answered the mechanical voice over their heads.

Tony was not aiming directly at them, but they could all hear the energy ready to be used for an attack.

"I can take care of him," suggested Castiel.

"No !" intervened Anna. "Tony, listen, we can help, we know what's wrong with him, that's why he's in a cage, right ?"

Tony Stark stopped being as aggressive. He looked at Anna, trying to decipher if she was lying or not. She had her hands in the air as to show she meant no harm, as Sam and Dean. She was speaking with a low voice, as to calm him down.

"What did you say ?" hesitated Tony, inviting her to speak again.

"Your friend, Dr Banner, there is something wrong with him, we know what it is, it is a _demon_. Dr Banner is being possessed by a _demon_ , hence the black eyes and the sarcastic tone."

She had gone from terrified to threatened in one second, she had almost forgot what Valafar had reminded her, but she was still shaking a bit, which made Tony uneasy.

"A _demon_ ? Come on, _demons_ can't be real !"

"Tony, you fight _aliens_ that come from another dimension, you invited two Nordic gods to your gala tonight, _demons_ totally fit in that scenario. There are monsters on our planet. My friends here, their real names are Sam and Dean Winchester, they are called _hunters_ , they hunt those monsters."

That is the moment the rest of the Avengers entered the room. They were all startled and ready to fight, maybe except for Loki, who seemed just curious, at the back of the group. Steve Rogers had his red, blue, and white shield on his arm, and Thor was holding his Mjölnir high. Natasha aimed at the intruders with two guns, and Clint had prepared his bow and arrow.

"How did they get here ?" wondered Steve.

"I stole the security card from the guard upstairs, I'm sorry," admitted Anna. "I'll give it back."

"How did you know he was here ?" interrogated Natasha with a straight voice, a murderous voice.

"We followed the _omens_ ," explained Sam. "Demons provoke _omens_ , like temperature fluctuation or electrical storm. With him, it must be hard to keep all the lights on upstairs, right ?"

Tony hesitated. Anna could see in his eyes that what they were saying, Sam and her, was confirming what Tony had found unusual this last week.

"A _demon_ , you said ?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes, Tony, you have to believe us."

As to back up their plead, demon Bruce spoke up in a very dramatic way :

"You unveiled my true nature, Adramelech, how _foul_ of you !"

"Adra... what ?" said Tony.

Anna did not turn to the glass cage and closed her eyes a second to regain some countenance.

"Tony, before I entered McKeen Industries, I was possessed by a demon too, a demon named Adramelech, for a long time, I know what it is, and these gentlemen know it too, please let us help you."

"How can we be sure you're not lying, and that you're not his associates ?" Steve contested.

"I can _assure_ you we hate those sons of bitches." said Dean with a grin.

Anna slowly lowered her hands and took a step forward towards Tony. Clint Barton bended his bow as a warning.

"Not an inch closer, _missy_."

Anna stopped, but looked at Tony straight in his eyes :

"I am _not_ lying. We've been following the omens to here, we can help you. Sam, please, start exorcising Dr Banner to show the Avengers our good faith."

Sam started reciting the exorcism in Latin. They all witnessed the demons having a kind a seizure, then balancing his head, and they all saw the black smoke slowly leaving Bruce Banner's body. All the Avengers, maybe except the Asgardians, had wide eyes and a terrified look on their faces. A few more words, and Sam was done. The smoke had left Bruce, who had fallen unconscious on the floor. However, contrarily to what they would expect, the smoke slowly turned around in the cage, trying to find a way out, but could not find any, and crawled back inside Bruce's body. Bruce opened his eyes, plain black again. However, this time, the demon had lost the smirk, and was raging ; he brutally punched the glass wall with his two fists and yelled :

"You think I haven't already try that ? You imbeciles !"

Sam and Dean exchanged a perplexed glare, and turned to the others to see Anna being as concerned, and the Avengers astonished after what they just saw.

"It can't leave... the demon can't leave," observed Sam.

Anna turned to Tony, who watched with despair his friend battle against the glass.

"Tony, what is this cage made of ?" she asked.

"Uh... Some alloys, extra strong glass, that's pretty much it..." he said while hesitating.

"Any iron, or salt in the material ?"

"Uh... I use sea water to cool down the whole system."

With the three vodkas she had earlier, Anna started to feel a little light, and forgot for a moment that the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Thor, god of thunder were just waiting for the slightest movement from her to attack. She exulted in joy :

"Sea water ! Tony you are a _genius_ !"

Thor and Loki exchanged a concerned look, what could be so great about salt to defeat this unknown enemy ? Annabelle put her hand on Tony's arm, a big smile on her face, and rosy cheeks.

"Demons can be trapped by iron, salt, or demon traps," explained Sam. "Your mechanism must have sea water all around the glass cage, right ?"

"Uh... yeah. Under, actually, a round pipe on two rows, one above the other, that are related to this" he pointed at the wall where all the piped and electrical cables gathers to exit the room.

Tony looked down at the woman clutching his arm, trying to understand why she suddenly grabbed his arm as if they were the biggest friends in the world, despite the situation. He raised an eyebrow and frowned his nose when he smelled the vodka in her breath.

Sam and Dean had noticed too, Anna's sudden self-confidence, and the spark in her eyes. The Linguist turned to Valafar, and walked up to the cage, where the demon was so frustrated Bruce's traits were almost deformed.

"Ha ! Looks like you're _never_ getting out of here ! It's such a pleasure to see you rot in there, _gilipollas_."

The demon threatened her in demonic, to which she laughed before he had even finished his sentence, staggering on her heels, obviously under the effect of alcohol. She faced Sam and Dean :

"He's such a joke, _grand duke of hell_ , my ass !"

Dean gently took her wrist :

"Anna, you should tone it down, now, or you're gonna be shot by an arrow or a bullet..."

She pulled her wrist out of Dean's hand, and went back by Tony :

"He's pretty stuck now, you should be able to keep him here, however you couldn't keep out the demons that are probably rumbling around, trying to find out a way to get _Zeppy_ out of here. _Ce serait dommage de le perdre maintenant qu'on l'a attrapé_ , _нeт_ _?_ _"_

Sam nodded at Dean, and slowly went to Anna :

"I think she had a bit too much of a drink upstairs..."

"I have, haven't I ?" she smiled at Sam.

Tony focused on the current problem, while the Avengers were slowly lowering down their weapons. Thor stepped forward :

"Since you know what is wrong with doctor Banner, can you help us heal him ?"

"That's why you were all here tonight, isn't it ?" asked Sam, "To find a solution ?"

"Yes," answered Tony. "We asked Thor to come down here, but apprently there are no demons on Asgard."

"Or in the other Realms." finished the God of thunder.

"How did it happen ?" proceeded Dean. "When did it begin ?"

"Bruce lives outside of New York, in a small town. Approximately a week ago, he came here for a football and science evening, he was complaining of huge head aches, and memory loss. He would wake up on the floor of his living room, for no reason. I ran a couple of neural tests in my lab, but nothing unusual showed up, even the little extra spike for his unconscious, but we've always attributed this to the Hulk. He stayed for the night, and in the morning, Pepper and me found him lying unconscious in the kitchen. Fearing that he might turn into the Hulk, we put him in the glass cage, and monitored him carefully. When he finally woke up a few hours later, he was... this." he finished, pointing at Valafar.

"It makes sense," reassured Sam. "Normally, demons can take over humans in a second. They lie first in the unconscious but steer the humans from the consciousness. He might have had some trouble settling in the unconscious due to the Hulk."

"Yeah," intervened Valafar from his glass cage "This monster gave me some difficulties, but nothing I couldn't handle... Hm, I think your friend here is totally drunk."

All looked at Anna, who was leaning on her side against the glass, laughing and talking to herself.

"Hey, _meat suit_ " Valafar called her.

Then he started talking demonic to her, and Sam and Dean saw her face slowly turning from laughter to sadness to enraged, and she punched aggressively the glass.

"Woh, there !"

Dean jumped next to her and retained her by her waist, sermonizing her :

"Stop it now !"

"You bitch !" she yelled at Valafar, who was glad his little mind-tricking worked on her.

Dean turned her away from the demon, but kept his grasp on her arm, while Castiel was securing the other arm. The hunter leaned to her and whispered to her ear :

"You're only making yourself miserable, stop it."

She sighed and starting talking in Enochian to Castiel, he did not pay attention to her, so she talked to herself in some language they could not identify. Tony and Sam resumed their conversation :

"And what can you do ?"

"First, we have to get him out of this cage, to exorcise him, because the demon can't leave, it will always go back to doctor Banner's body. We should make two lines of salt and a demon trap just at the entrance, and we'll exorcize him then."

"Couldn't we be possessed after that ?" asked Clint. "It needs a host, right ?"

"Not exactly, it does not need a host, or a vessel, as we call it. Once we would have exorcized it, it's going straight back to Hell."

" _Hell_?"

Natasha and Clint exchanged a glance. They both found it really unconventional, but again, Clint fought aliens with a bow and arrow. Without a word, they understood each-other, and focused again on the intruders, ready to jump at them at any suspicious occasion.

"Ok, then what," asked Thor, "Bruce Banner will be freed from this... _demon_? We have fought against many evils, but never against some of this kind, isn't Loki ?"

Loki, suddenly called, just raised an eyebrow :

"Probably." he hesitated in his languid tone, not really sure yet if he wanted to be part of this or not.

"Yes," reassured Sam, "Your friend will be himself again, nothing should go bad."

" _Should_?" repeated Tony. "Is he going to be wounded after that ?"

Not if he hurt himself. He is going to feel a bit dizzy maybe at first, but nothing a good night of sleep won't fix."

Tony glanced one last time at Sam, and turned to his friends. They gathered to discuss in a low voice. Sam went back to his brother, Castiel, and Anna between them.

"God, is she... drunk ?"

"She's been talking to herself for a good five minutes now, though I can't understand what she says. She seemed pretty upset after what Valafar told her, I wondered what he said..."

Anna shook her head and looked at Dean :

" _Er sagte, dass_..."

"Anna, English," pleaded Dean.

"He said that... That he would make his very personal business to bring back Adramelech to _teach me how to behave_ , and that they would visit a primary school just after that..."

Dean winced, and despite the fact that Anna was slightly smiling because of the alcohol, he saw in her eyes that fear that the trauma she had lived became her reality again, the same glimpse that he could catch when looking in the mirror. He released her from his grip, so did Castiel. She stood in between, and Valafar called at her :

"Hey, _meat_ _suit_!"

This time, it was Dean who responded : he pointed at the demon and warned him with a throaty voice :

"I'm gonna crisp you back to Hell so bad you're gonna call for your momma, I promise you that."

Valafar dramatically put his hands on his cheeks with fake terror :

"Oh _no_! Dean Winchester is threatening me ? How will I survive ?"

"Pfff..." Dean chose to ignore him.

Tony came back to them, followed by Thor and Steve Rogers. Apparently they had accepted what Sam had presented them. Castiel took Anna by the arm to take her further away from the glass door, near Natasha and Clint, who still had not put away their weapons. At Sam's request, Tony unearthed a marker, and commanded FRIDAY to be ready to stop the cooling system.

" _Ready when you are, sir_ ," answered the AI.

"You know I'm not stepping into _that_?" pointed out Valafar as Sam was drawing the demon trap at the entrance. "You'll have to force me in."

"I will make you." volunteered Thor.

"Wait, you can be possessed too, I don't think it's..."

"It should work," intervened Castiel.

The Avengers turned to the dark-haired man in a trenchcoat they had not heard before.

"By the way, who are you ?" asked Steve.

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord," he responded with his hoarse voice.

"Yeah," continued Anna, " _Demons_ " -she pointed at Valafar-, "So _angels_ too" -pointing at Castiel. "The wings, miracle and stuff."

Steve gasped and detailed Castiel in his trenchcoat, totally not the image he had of an angel. Anna caught his glare, and explained :

"Angels, just like demons, can't walk this earth without a vessel."

"My true form is as tall as your Empire Building" insisted Castiel.

"We got it _Fluffy_ " Anna cut him.

Steve narrowed his eyes and hesitated :

"You mean... angels... possess people ? Just like... _demons_?"

"Yeah, except they can't get you as their meat suit if you don't agree. You have to say ''yes'' to an angel, whereas a demon just... takes you." remarked Annabelle.

Steve walked up to the angel and the Linguist :

"So... there is someone... in there ? This person..."

"His name is Jimmy Novak, and he actually prayed for this." defended Castiel.

Anna saw a little something break in Steve's eyes. She felt sorry for him, it was always hard for a true believer to realize how horrible angels could be, she had seen a lot of those glances when she was possessed by Pahaliah. She tried to give a sorry smile to Steve, who just looked down and then back at the black-eyed Bruce Banner. But the alcohol in her veins made her look like she was making fun of him instead. Fortunately, no one noticed.

Sam had finished drawing the demon trap, and Dean had put salt around the cage and sigil together, so the demon could not escape.

"So, Thor can go ?" took over Romanoff.

"Yes, answered Castiel. Humans are divided into two : soul, and physical form, however, I cannot see the difference in... _them_. As in humans, the two can be separated and so taken individually, but in your friends, I can only see one entity. Their spirit cannot be torn from their physical form, so no one can enter them and take the spirit's place like demons and angels do. It will work."

Thor suspended Mjölnir at his belt, and walked to the door. He stepped into the demon trap with precaution. Everybody got ready. Clint bended his bow again, Natasha verified one last time, just by habit, that her guns were loaded, and Steve secured his grasp on his shield. Anna felt Castiel preparing his energy to defend himself or to fly away.

Dean took out his flask of holy water, and opened it, and Sam repeated the last words of the exorcism just for himself. Tony and the Winchesters nodded at each other, everybody was ready.

"-FRIDAY." called Tony Stark.

" _Yes sir_."

The background noise of the cooling system diminished, and the glass door opened. Valafar looked at everybody ready for battle, and could not help but laugh :

"You all look very cute, all of this just for me ? Is it my birthday ?"

Thor stepped in the cage, and got closer to Valafar. The demon did not try to resist when the Nordic god grabbed his arm and forced him out of the cage into the demon trap. He stood next to him to prevent him from fleeing -he had not really yet understood that the demon couldn't have stepped out of the sigil on the floor anyway.

Sam began the exorcism out loud. But he could not reach the second sentence before the lights flickered. The Winchesters, Castiel, and Anna were immediately alarmed and Dean took out the Knife.

"Demons." announced Castiel. "I wasn't paying attention." he continued with an angry tone.

He disappeared, at the Avengers' greatest surprise. Anna had nothing to defend herself, so she walked back to Sam, and yelled at him to continue the exorcism, which he did. Suddenly, the brawl started. Black-eyed guests ran in the room and started to attack the Avengers from behind. Anna saw too late a demon run towards them, hustling her, and tackling Sam. Thor saw his friends fight, trying to get rid of the demons without killing the guests, which could not be done easily.

"CAS !" shouted Dean, so the angel would come back and help them here.

The lights flickered, again, longer this time. Cas re-appeared, and attacked a woman in a gala dress. Sam was battling with the demon, and Anna would have continued the exorcism, but she didn't know the exact words. She started reciting some prayer in Latin, hoping that it would help, but Valafar only laughed at her, still under Thor's control. She cursed the Winchester for not taking her journal, where the exorcism was written down. There was now a dozen demons in the room : security guards, guests, regular employees. A black-eyed tall black man headed straight to Thor, Valafar, and her, apparently determined to free his boss. Anna was still under the effect of alcohol, and held her hand out, and started speaking demonic, but her lips were trembling, and the power of the language could not operate. The man took out a gun and was going to point it at her head, when Thor intervened : he let go of Valafar, and crossed the circle of salt, breaking it involuntarily in the process, and defended Anna with a swing of Mjölnir. The Linguist took a step back in reflex, and caught a demon trying to erase the demon trap on the floor with a knife. She did not hesitate, and ran to him, trying to grab his hands, but she stepped in the circle, and was at Valafar's mercy. He grabbed her by the neck, and brought her back to him. After slaying one demon, Dean caught a glimpse of the scene, but was attacked by another black-eyed monster. He could only witness Valafar whispering something into Anna's ear, and step out of the faded demon trap. Valafar threw Anna on the floor, and the second after, him and all the other demons had vanished. The Avengers, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, found themselves suddenly without any enemies.

"Sammy !" shouted Dean.

"I'm fine !" answered his little brother a few metres away.

"Cas !"

"I am okay, Dean."

Dean then ran to Anna, she was lying on the ground.

"Oh my god..." whispered Sam. "Is she... ?"

Dean knelt at her side, so did Thor, and he put a hand on her forehead.

"No, she's alive, just a bad blow apparently."

Tony ran to them, looking all around the room.

"Bruce ! Where is Bruce ?!"

Sam stood up, and took a look around. All the demons had vanished. He looked back at Tony, with concern in his eyes. Tony caught the glimpse, and shook his head.

"No... No ! You said it would be safe !"

He walked up to Sam and grabbed his shirt which had been torn by the brawl :

Bring him back, bring him back !"

"Valafar took him, somewhere." stated Castiel. "I can't sense him."

"Brother !" called Thor.

"I'm here," answered Loki, "While walking up to them."

"Are you alright ?" worried the big blonde brother.

"Yes," stoically answered the younger, while replacing his crumpled tie.

Just like the other Avengers, Loki was not hurt, he had may be taken some bad hits, but nothing serious. Natasha's hair was a bit messy and Clint had mostly hit with his bow, but everybody was fine. Thor turned back to Dean who had Anna in his arms, she was awake, trying to regain all of her spirits. She was pale, and felt really sick. She urged Dean to help her get her back on her feet. She had lost a shoe in the battle, and brought it back closer to her with one of her feet, and put it back on.

"You all right ?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, yeah..."

She pushed him away, looking down with concern in her eyes.

Dean took a look around : there was absolutely no demons, they had only left a strong smell of sulphur. Sam got closer to them. He only had a bad cut on his cheek, and was stroking the back of his head, where his skull had impacted the floor when tackled.

Tony was breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down. He was running his hands on his face, devastated. Steve came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which the Iron Man pushed away. Steve understood the gesture, and turned to Sam :

"Where can we find him now ?"

The younger Winchester shrugged his shoulders with a sorry look.

"We will work on it for now, but..."

"No, that's enough !" shouted Tony. "You're leaving this place, NOW, I don't ever wanna see any of you again, you've messed this up enough ! He was safe in there, and you allowed this... demon to take him away ! Now leave !"

The Winchesters understood that nothing they could say would calm down Stark, and they grabbed Castiel and Anna and quickly left the room, then took the elevator downstairs, in an awkward silence. Their thousand-dollar suits were crumpled and had some blood stains on it, as for Anna's dress, it was torn in several places. She sighed and flattened the black fabric as much as she could, but nothing she did could really fix it. They left the building and headed straight to the Impala. Anna was really silent, looking down at her feet, pale.

"You're okay ?" asked Sam.

She shrugged and smiled, but without looking at him, and just sat in the back seat, while he closed the door after her. His brother had sat behind the wheel, unbuttoning his jacket and untying the bow-tie. Sam did the same, and turned to his elder :

"What should we do now ?"

"We will try to find this Dr Banner, and exorcize him before another hunter kills him. We should probably give a heads-up to Bobby so he can see if any other hunter's seen the guy hanging around. Is your head okay ?"

"Yep, don't worry, I'll probably have a bump, nothing too serious. We should get some sleep, and back to Bobby's tomorrow. Anna, any place we could crash in ?"

The brothers looked back at her. She made the effort to look back at them and tempted a fake smile, which deceived neither of them, and said :

"We can go to my apartment, but Fluffy here can't come because my place is protected."

"It's okay." answered Castiel. "I have other matters to deal with. I'll come back to you if I find anything."

And he vanished from the backseat. Anna gave them the directions to her apartment. They drove for half an hour in complete silence, if it wasn't for the occasional ''c'mon on !'' from Dean who didn't like the driving of other cars. They arrived at the building, and Anna granted them access to the underground parking lot. Before leaving the car, Sam and Dean filled their duffel bags with rifles, holy water, salt, and everything they could need, just in case. They climbed up the stairs, and arrived in the main hall. She waved at the entrance guard from a distance but didn't say a word, aiming straight for the elevator. She pressed the ninth floor button, and the doors closed after them. They got up to the said floor, and she led them to her door step. The door was fractured, due to the Winchesters' entrance a few days before. She just had to push the wooden panel, and entered.

"Sorry about that..." apologized Sam.

With a gesture of her hand telling him not to worry, she let them in, and closed after them. She grabbed a chair from the bar near the entrance, and lock the backrest under the door knob. The boys watched her do, and raised their eyebrows in a positive surprise when they saw her take off the poster she had on her door, to reveal some sigil, what was probably the ''protection'' she was talking about.

"Well, at least we know we'll sleep in somewhere safe, god knows it does not happen often." tried Dean, as to try to make Anna talk again.

She glanced at him, and see that he was just trying to restore communication in her sudden awkward silence. She smiled, but her lips had something of a sad curve. They noticed it, but didn't dare to say a word about it. She seemed pretty messed up after what Valafar had told her. Reminding her of her hurtful past so directly might have really shaken her. She was a lot less sassy than the days before, when she didn't hesitate to answer back at Dean. The living room had a sofa and a coffee table on their right, and a kitchen space with a bar on their left. Ahead of them, two doors. The one of the left, they knew, led to her room, and they followed her through the one on the right. It was her office, with the walls covered in books, and a wooden desk with a laptop. A door led to a balcony outside. She turned to them :

"You can sleep in here for tonight. I have a couple of futons in my closet, just let me get them for you. Here, just on your left, there is the bathroom."

She left the room for a couple of minutes. Sam and Dean exchanged a concerned look.

"I don't know what Valafar told her, but really affected her..." started Sam.

"Yeah." continued Dean. "Plus, we pissed off Tony Stark and the Avengers. She's probably gonna lose her job if you want my opinion. She's been through a lot, is it our fault ?"

"Uh... yeah, Dean, that's totally our fault. According to what Valafar said, I'm pretty sure the demons had forgotten about her, but know she's part of it again, and we dragged her back into it."

"It's okay." they heard from the entrance.

It was Anna, with the two futons in her arms. Sam came to help her out, and they lied the futons down.

"No, I mean, we're sorry." added Dean. "We know you've had it pretty bad before..."

Anna sighed, while flattening the blankets of the second futon. She stood up and glanced at Dean :

"It's not like they would have left me alone for the rest of my life, right ? I'm only in my twenties, I'm not sure they would have left me alone forever. It had to happen one way or another. But I'm definitely losing my job, though. You don't get to offend Tony Stark and get away with it..."

Sam looked back at her with sad eyes. She turned around to fetch the pillows. In a glance, Sam and Dean understood that she was yet another person whose life they had ruined by stumbling into it. Anna came back with a couple of pillows and towels.

"You two have a good night. I'll just go to bed now. See you in the morning."

She didn't wait for any answer, and left the room. The boys each took a quick shower, before sliding into their futons. While Sam snoozed in with no difficulty, Dean tried to keep his eyes closed to go to sleep, but the events of the day kept him awake, just as usual. Chasing monsters, sleeping in motels, seeing people miserable because they had lost their loved ones, it had become their lives. He had dragged Sam back into it, and now they were dragging Anna too. The faces of the wives and husbands destroyed after discovering the world was full of monsters and that their kid or significant other had died because of them passed before his eyes, and with them came back the cries of pain of all the souls he had tortured in hell...

He sat up in his futon, his forehead in sweat. He looked upon his little brother, who was fast asleep. He gently stroke his head, curling one of the long strands of hair on one of his fingers, and couldn't help but smile at the view of his baby brother safe asleep. It helped him, sometimes, when he woke up in the middle of the night, haunted by faces deformed by pain and terror, just to take a look at his little brother sleeping, mouth open or his face closed in a very serious expression, his hair in a mess. Sam had no idea, and that was maybe why Dean kept on doing this.

Dean silently got up, and headed to the door to the balcony. He took a look outside, and saw Anna, leaned onto the guardrail. He stepped out, as silently as he could, not to wake up Sam. Anna looked at him getting out with a faint smile. Apparently she wasn't the only one who could not meet Mister Sandman this night. Her long hair was flowing in the wind, and she was wearing a pink silk dressing gown. In her right hand, she had a bottle of whiskey, half empty. That hand was covered in white bandage. Dean pointed at it :

"You're okay ?"

"I guess I hit this glass cage too hard for my little white-collar hands. It's probably going to be bruised tomorrow. For all I care... Want a bit ?" She finished, handing out the bottle to Dean.

He raised his eyebrows, but accepted it anyway, and took a sip. He leaned at the guardrail next to her, then took another one, before handing it back to her.

"Can't sleep, eh ?" he said.

"Just as usual. I drink, maybe it will help. I'm not completely down from the vodka I had at the gala, so I'm trying to stay hammered. I need a lot."

"Yeah, looks like it..."

"Don't call me an alcoholic, my mother and all my friends already tell me that."

"Oh, believe me, I can't judge you on that, or I'll have to judge myself too, and believe me, I'm not willing to."

She smiled at him, and took a sip, before giving the bottle to Dean. She closed her eyes to the feeling of lightness that came with the alcohol, letting the wind fiddle with her hair. She breathed in deeply, and shuddered at the cold air. Dean took a look on the city around them. There wasn't much to see but the busy street downstairs, the nearby buildings and the windows that were still lighted up. A couple was out, smoking on the balcony, another old man was with a telescope, looking at the stars.

"This one, he is my favourite neighbour." she said, interrupting him in his contemplation.

She was pointing at another building, where a man was out, sitting in a rocking chair, and what seemed like a book in his lap. He was reading at candle light.

"Your favourite neighbour ?" laughed Dean.

"Yeah, he's like mysterious and all. He's not at home for the whole day. He leaves early in the morning, and comes back late at night. When he comes back, he always has some take-out, and he eats it in his rocking chair, reading. During Christmas time, he wears a red and white beanie, and that's it. It's been like this since I moved in two years ago."

Dean took a sip and smiled.

"Do you hold rankings of your favourite neighbours, or is it just this one that's really particular ?"

He gave her back the bottle, and she drank from it before answering :

"I love that couple, over there, they always take their smoke break together. You can tell when they're fighting, because when they do, she smokes at the balcony, and he smoke at the kitchen window. It's beautiful because they can't smoke together, but they still have to do so at the same time. I think it's cute. By the way, I have cigarettes, you want one ?"

He refused politely :

"One addiction at a time, sorry !"

She laughed, and went back into her room for ten seconds, before re-appearing with a cigarette between her lips. She lighted it with a lighter, and took a deep breath in of it, before breathing out smoke, her head up facing the sky. Dean pointed at the old man :

"I wonder what he can see with his telescope, you can barely see any stars from here."

"I know, right ? It's such a shame. I miss the stars."

A few minutes passed when there was nothing but occasional honks from cars, and Anna puffing on smoke. Dean breathed in the cold air, and it helped him soothing his thoughts a bit. The whiskey was warming up his stomach, while his lungs were colder with every respiration, a strange but yet calming contrast. There was nothing to be said, just enjoyment of the night noises in the city, and the fresh air.

"So, what's our next lead ?" finally asked Annabelle.

Dean was drawn back from his white thoughts, and without looking at her he said :

"We'll go back to Bobby's, and do some research. We will probably notice a lot of omens with this big son of a bitch and all his little followers. We'll chase his ass. But you know, I think you've done enough, we'll take this from now."

Anna sighed.

"Tempting idea. I hoped that I would be safe... Tomorrow, McKeen is probably going to call me to tell me that I'm so fired I better not set a toe back in the headquarters. I guess it's not like there wasn't any job to take in New York or anything. When I entered my room again, all it reminded me was the blow I received at the back of my head. I don't really feel safe in here anymore. I'm not sure I want to stay here. I can't just drop this hunt, it's also my fault if Bruce Banner is being piggy-backed by the grand duke of Hell. I have to make this right. I've enough money so I can stop working for a couple of months. I'm sorry, but you're not going to get rid of me for now, you'll have to stick with me till we find Dr Banner."

"That's a deal." he answered. "We could use a know-it-all, glowing-blue-eyes Canadian."

"Right, you've never had that on your team before, I bet ! Plus, I kinda know how to fight, I won't be a dead weight."

"Well, I hope you won't, or we'll have to refuse your application, missy."

"Oh, you're from Hunters High, now ?" she laughed.

"Well, our dad made sure we went to Hunters High anyway so, I guess we could call it this way."

He said this last sentence with a sad smile. Anna saw it, and gently pushed the bottle back into his hands.

"Have a good night, Dean Winchester," she said with a smile, before taking the other door of the balcony, leading to her room.

He watched her leaving the balcony, and stayed for a couple more minutes, and left himself after one last sip. He went back into the office, and left the bottle on the desk. He lied back in his futon, and even if it was still difficult for him to fall asleep, he managed, and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone ! This story has made more than a thousand and two hundred views ! I can't believe it got so much haha ! I'm so amazed at the countries people are from, Denmark, China, Panama, Puerto Rico, France, Malaysia and such ! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my chapters ! I'm not a native English speaker, so I hope some formulations are not too weird haha ! I cannot thank you enough really, I'm so glad you all are reading it !**

 **Please consider reviewing, I'd love to know what you guys think ! About anything, really, the story, the canon characters or my OC, the plot, anything ! Also please consider following/fave' so you'll be told as soon as the next chapter is out !**

 **I'm giving a big shout-out to** __**Daughter of Ironman06**__ _ **,**_ _ _ **Emergency70,**__ _ _ **Hppunkgirl**__ _ _ **, Lewis Puller, Tartarusheaven,**__ _ _ **KhaosDeath**__ **and** _ _ **schizo-nephalim**__ **who are following and/or** **fave** **' my story, I hope you're still enjoy it !**

 **Just to make a bit of self-advertisement here, I started a new story entitle "** _ **Asset : Longing & Rusted**_ **" it's under the "Captain America" category, with Bucky/The Winter Soldier as main character, happening during CAWS. If you enjoy** **much** **darker stories, I recommend it, of course ! It's only two chapters long for now, but there are around 10,000 words. If you're interested, don't hesitate to check it out ^-^ !**

 **See you next chapter ;) !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Road Back Home

**Hello everyone ! I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated, but I had a good reason, I needed to work on my Memoire, because I've done nothing for it for two months and a half -which isn't good ugh I was just writing ff-. I forbade myself to write my ff because when I do I don't study and I go to bed at 6am which doesn't really click well with a graduate student agenda ugh. I've checked everyday my account though and I was delighted to see that there are still views coming in, and people discovering my stories ! It really helped me, I kept thinking : people are waiting for another chapter, study well and you may write ! I studied well, and I wrote haha !**

 **(Remember you can find drawings I made of Annabelle on my DA page ( ) ! I wish I was skilled enough to draw her with the boys T_T)**

 **Anyway, here's your chapter, enjoy ^^ !**

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **Alcohol is bad for your health, use with moderation ! ***_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Road back home**

In the morning, Sam woke up first. He folded the suits and shirts his brother and him had been wearing the day before, and put them on the bar in the kitchen. He didn't stay alone for long, because Anna got out of her room, her hair messy, in her pink dressing gown. She smiled at him :

"You had a good night ?"

"Yeah, thank you very much."

She started to make some coffee. She saw the suits on the bar. She thanked him, and as the coffee was being made, she fetched her own dress and a cardboard box, on which she wrote the address of Bernie. She put everything in, with a check of four hundred dollars and a note '' _we got robbed after leaving the gala, this should cover the cleaning and repairs, again, sorry, I owe you !_ ''. She told Sam to make himself at home, and left for the bathroom. While she was in her shower, Dean got up, and was served a hot cup of coffee. They both quickly dressed up and checked their duffel bags, everything was at its place, and fortunately they didn't have to use what was inside them during the night.

Anna came out of the bathroom soon after, and she called the Blueberry's to be delivered a big breakfast for three, asap. She took a cup of coffee, left thirty dollars on the counter for the delivery, and went back to her room to get ready.

"Man, this coffee is good." admitted Dean.

"It's been a while since we haven't taken a breakfast not in a diner."

"Yeah, like, years ?"

"Feels like a millennial !"

The breakfast was delivered ten minutes after, and Sam knocked at Anna's door to tell her. She invited him to open the door, which he did. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with black military boots, and a long sea-blue top, of which she had rolled up the sleeves, showing a couple of silver bracelets with colourful little stones set on her them. Sam pointed at them :

"Those look great." he said, to make her speak just a little.

"They are protection gems. They are supposed to protect me against evil spirits, can come in handy, we're probably going to piss off some of those, fumbling everywhere for Valafar."

As she turned to answer him, he saw she had a big square leather bag opened on her bed. It was filled with books, salt, holy water, and...

"Is that a shotgun ?"

Sam came closer to the bed, and took out the sawn-off shotgun and whistled with admiration : the weapon was well-made. It was completely in iron, except for the silver grip, which was engraved with a christian cross.

"Is that yours ?"

"Yep ! A hunter friend of mine crafts special weapons just like this one. He gave this one to me after I helped him on a case. I have regular and silver bullets, but only a few of them, I'll have to buy some more, it has been a while since I haven't used it."

"I didn't realize you had this much experience in hunting." said Sam.

"Oh, I'm not an expert, but I know a thing or two. I have those as well..."

As she talked, she took out of her bag a long knife, 25cm long, with a silver blade engraved with Enochian letters.

"This one I had forged by a guy in Minnesota. He didn't really get the Enochian, I told him it was for cosplay. Though, it could need a sharping session."

"What does it say ?" asked Sam, pointing at the blade.

"It says something like '' _This Realm was made by God for Humans, and by Humans it shall be ruled_ ''. It's a sentence in Enochian scriptures, against everything that isn't human. So, monsters, demons, and all that crap. It holds no real power though, it's just a good expression for hunting I think.

Dean entered the room with the bagels. He saw the gear, and whistled in admiration just like his brother.

"Anna, that is some serious stuff you got here !"

"My hunting gear. I guess I'm gonna need it now."

Dean handed out a bagel to her, which she took and starting eating. She showed them what she had : half a litter of holy water in a plastic bottle, one kilo of salt, five or six books, her journal, and a big wooden box with golden symbols on it. In this were some ingredients she had found in her trips or bought to wiccans : feathers of an angel, demon blood, wendigo tooth, vampire fang, and a collection of dried herbs and plants. In another bag, she had a big green pouch full of dollar bills, a spare SIM card, and the rest were just normal travelling stuff : some more clothes, a towel, her toothbrush and one novel for the road. They ate the rest of the breakfast, and headed for the door, after Anna had done a bit of cleaning around. Annabelle left last, her bags on her back, the cardboard box in her arms. Once they arrived downstairs, still without much talking, Anna gave the package to Andrew the guardian with a ten dollar bill.

"Could you mail this for me ? And I couldn't find my keys yesterday night, so these gentlemen had to fracture my door open to get in."

"Oh really ?!" answered Andrew, rather shocked.

"Yes, no big deal, I hadn't check the right pocket. Could you call someone ? I won't be home for a few weeks, I'm travelling for business, I'll notice you when I come home."

"Uh, sure, Mrs Andersen, as you wish. It will be fixed by the end of the day."

"Thank you a lot Andrew, good day."

And they exited the building for the underground parking lot. With the trunk already full, Anna sat in the back seat, and stuffed her bags under the passenger seat. Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Their new associate would not find again her sassy and easy-going temper, they were worried to have made the wrong choice by allowing her to hunt with them. Dean started the car, and they left the parking lot. Sam turned to Anna, who was watching her building, her life, slowly disappear in the distance.

"Anna, you're okay ?"

Her gaze clutched one last second the view of her former life, and as they took a turn, her apartment building could no longer be seen. She sighed, and looked at Sam.

"I'm... alright, I guess."

"I know that 'alright', it means 'not alright at all'. We can still turn around and bring you back to your apartment."

"No, Sam. I've made this choice for good reasons. I will help you find Dr Banner, as I promised Tony. I know I haven't been really joyful since the attack at the gala, but... too much bad memories are coming back to my mind."

"You should stop thinking about it", intervened Dean, trying to catch her eyes in the rear-view mirror. "It's in the past. Now you're moving on, you're going ahead of your fears to help a friend, that is what I call honourable."

For the first time in hours, she smiled, for real, and looked back at Dean. He smiled too, seeing that his words had touched her heart, and strengthen her devotion to the cause. They left the city soon, and drove fast on the high way, to the west.

T he black 67' Chevy Impala was purring away on the asphalt, with some Rock playing on the radio, to which Dean was drumming his fingers on the wheel. The conversation had went on, and Anna had slowly starting to let go the tension she had accumulated about this whole thing. She was taking part in the discussions again, and she even found a way to make one or two gentle cutting remarks at Dean, for Sam's pleasure. After an hour or two discussing about what could be their plan, Anna took out her journal and the notebook the Winchester had found on the demon messenger. With all the data she had collected over her years of possession, she had some more clues for the translation. She sat back behind Dean, a piece of paper on her knees, mumbling in Demonic and English. She checked her journal several times, going through the pages, pointing one paragraph or another, then writing her translation down. The first paragraph took her half an hour, and she laughed when she was done translating it.

"What is it ?" asked Dean, one eyebrow raised.

"It says here ''First of all, in the eventuality this message should be stopped and the bearer intercepted by a hunter, we should lead him to Adramelech's vessel for she is known, and that hunters will follow the omens anyway on our way to New York to get Dr Banner.''"

"They're getting impressively smart." admitted Sam.

"Yeah, and there is a name sign here, the association of words like ''douchebags'' and ''problems''. I think it means ''Winchester''"

"What ?" cried Dean. "'Douchebags' and 'problems' ? C'mon !"

"They made up a special name for us in Demonic ?" giggled Sam.

"You must be a real pain in their ass. After that it says 'If you come across the Winchesters, don't try to face them'."

The three laughed for a couple more minutes, then Annabelle went back to her work. For the next four hours, she would stop a few times and give them a heads-up on what she had translated.

The notebook informed them on what the demons' plan was. Before leaving Hell, Valafar had created doors in the cracks between Hell and Earth, and now that he was walking free, he could open them. There was 300 of then, and each could let a dozen of demons pass before fading and disappearing.

"This doesn't make sense though, why would he do that, instead of just opening the gates of Hell, it has been done before ?" Wondered Sam.

"I don't know." answered Anna. "It's not specified here, and I had never heard of it before."

The end of the notebook briefly explained the importance of Bruce Banner. To be opened, the doors needed a lot of negative energy, so why the Hulk was chosen.

"It makes sense." Anna went on. "When possessing someone, a demon can trigger or turn off the unconscious, so now that Valafar had managed to get the Hulk on a leash, he can set him off pretty much whenever he pleases, and even control him."

"It still doesn't explain why they are using this 'doors' system. They would have to travel all around to open them."

"Valafar is gathering his armies." explained Dean, while overtaking a truck on the highway. "He is the grand duke of Hell after all, right ?"

Anna mumbled again, unsatisfied with something.

"What's wrong ?" questioned Sam.

"What bothers me is that the location of the doors are not written here. We'll have to find these by ourselves."

"They'll have to create omens, or things like that, no ?" wondered Dean.

"Yep, but nothing I've ever faced before. Maybe Valafar kept the locations to himself for safety." answered the Linguist.

"Is there anything else written in here ?"

"Well, mostly things about not getting caught and be as discrete as possible, and some demon names, but nothing we could use. That's about it."

"Oh great, now we can leave you here, we have everything we need, goodbye !" joked Dean.

"Ha. Ha. Really funny, Dean. When do we stop for lunch ?"

* * *

Two hours later, they were outside of Youngstown, they had stopped to grab something to eat. They had agreed not to sleep or stop much and aim directly for Bobby's. While ordering one burger and two salads to go, Sam took a look at the local newspaper. Five young men had already disappeared for the last two weeks. According to the article, they had simply vanished, leaving nothing but a few drops of blood behind a local bar. In the paper from the day before that was just under today's, a special column called for blood donation since the donation centre had been hijacked and two of their trucks had been stolen, it was suspected that the blood would be sold to the black market. Sam payed, and went back to the car where Dean and Anna were discussing. He handed the bag to Dean who smiled and looked at the paperbag with so much love in his eyes. The three of them sat back in the car, and the big brother took a first bite before starting the car.

"Dean, I think we have a case here, his brother interrupted him. Missing people and blood stolen."

"That sounds like our kind of thing. Are we thinking Fangs ?" suggested Dean.

"I think so. We should check this out. Let's eat and suit up, and text Bobby we're stopping for a hunt."

"Yep." agreed his brother.

"Fangs ? Like vampires ?" Asked Annabelle.

"Exactly." Answered Dean. "You've ever hunted vamps before ?"

"Uh, no. I just know they don't care about garlic and christian crosses."

"True." Approved Dean. "Decapitation, that's the real deal. Blood of a dead man is poison to them too. Don't drink their blood, cut their head off, that's pretty much it."

"Okay, thanks for filling me in." Said Anna. "Where do we begin ?"

"We suit up and go interrogate the families." Responded Dean.

"And me ?"

"You stay put in the car like the good little girl you are." He smiled back at her. "We don't have a fake FBI badge for you, so you stay here."

"That is so unfair." She mumbled.

"Well, cry me a river." The hunter sarcastically replied.

"You can come with us when we attack the nest." reassured Sam.

"What ? Really ?" she asked, this news thrilling her.

"Okay. Be a good girl, we'll give you a cookie with fangs." joked Dean.

She fought back with a grin and a gentle punch in Dean's seat. They finished their meal, and while Anna was waiting in the car reading in some back alley, they changed into their suits.

"Don't look !" Dean scolded her.

"I'm not even looking, stop taking your dreams for reality." she teased him.

" _You want anything ?_ " He asked her, knowing what memory it would remind her.

She chuckled in her seat and went on with her reading. Sam glanced at his brother, not getting that reference. However he caught Dean's lopsided smile, and wanted to tease him, but they were both ready, and hoped into the car. They headed for the house of the first family. The eldest son, home for the week end, had disappeared after a night out. Sam and Dean parked in front of the gate, and left. Anna took out her book and kept reading, for about half an hour, when they came back.

"So ?"

"Apparently, this Nick Hebert had been to the Marigold Bar, and never came back. We'll check everyone else, and find if the other vics were there too." Answered Sam.

"I can check the bar." Proposed Anna. "Instead of waiting here."

"Uh no, we're not letting you go alone in a bar where a vamp is recruiting."

"I've got nothing to worry about, the papers said only males are taken."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Anna." continued Sam, agreeing with his brother.

"Pfff... _Bы не смешно_."she complained.

After being done with the other interrogations, they went to the police station. They stayed there for twenty minutes, talking with the sheriff, and finally came back to the car.

"So ?"

"The sheriff had organized a search five days ago, but they couldn't find any of them."

"So they all went to this bar, the _Marigold_ , and never went home, right ? It's only 6pm, but we can head there," suggested Anna.

"Uh, maybe we should call Bobby to see if he can find anyone to take this case, we have some very big game we got to work on, said Sam. I'll give him a call."

After a quick call to Bobby, Sam informed them they were the only ones around. "Okay, we're heading to the bar." agreed Dean. "Uh... Do we need to change ? Or we'll have to leave Anna in the car again."

"No pleaseeee !" she cried.

"Okay, admitted Sam, let's change."

Back into their plaid shirts and jeans, they all headed for the Marigold. It was some old bikers bar that smelled like sweat and whiskey, and the dim lights were a bit creepy, but the owner seemed joyful.

"Hello gentlemen, ma'am. What can I get you ?"

"Scotch." asked Dean.

"A beer for me." said Sam.

"Vodka with lime."

"Ma'am, starting the evening with a bang !" smiled the bartender.

"It's 10pm somewhere." she jokingly answered.

"All right, get a table I'll bring you that."

They found a table near the wall, away from the bar and the pool tables, so they could observe the rest of the bar. Till 9pm, they talked about the case, and what they could do for Dr Banner. The time went fast, as the discussion was easy, the alcohol helping a bit after a while. They asked for a deck of cards, and played poker for about an hour. Dean and Sam, as usual, were really good at this, and Anna lost miserably the two games they played, and owed Sam a hundred dollars, and Dean seventy total. The empty glasses and beer bottles had piled up on their table, and while Dean went low with beers after two drinks, Anna kept on ordering strong alcohol and cocktails. After that, they noticed the bar had started to fill up with more and more patrons. Muscly bikers with long bears and shaven heads were at the bar, talking to each other, or sitting around the tables. Anna went to the bathroom on the other side of the room where country music was playing. The two brothers kept on chatting, but after ten minutes, started to wonder what was taking her so long. Dean stood up to have a better view, and saw that Anna had been talking to a giant with a black leather bike suit and a big moustache, and that he was buying her drinks.

"She doesn't look like she's having too much of a bad time." cheered Sam.

"Yeah... I'm gonna get another drink, you need anything Sammy ?"

"Uh... another beer ? We're gonna have to fleece some of those customers to pay for all the drinks we've been having."

"You go, I'll join you." Answered the big brother.

As Sam stood up with his beer bottle to join one of the pool tables, Dean reassembled the deck of cards and went to the bar. He handed back the deck and ordered. He watched Anna out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to have a nice conversation with this guy, who was making sure her glass was never empty. Dean caught the glimpse in her eye, the same he saw at the gala. She was probably starting to feel a bit light from the alcohol, and if she kept on drinking like that, she would be dead drunk before the next hour. If they wanted to hunt a nest tonight she'll have to stay clear, it was about their safety of all three. Dean reluctantly decided to go to her. The giant she was talking to analyzed him quickly with his glacial blue gaze, trying to see if he was trying to lead Anna away from him.

"Hey Dean !" she greeted him with a beaming smile. "This is Stephen !"

"Hi."

"Hi."

The silent second filled with tension that followed was a bit awkward. "Anna, can I talk to you for a sec ?" asked Dean, seemingly upset by her behaviour. He didn't wait for her answer, and grabbed her by the arm, leading her away from this Stephen.

"What are you doing ?" he whispered to her.

"Nothing, I'm just socializing, and I'm being offered free drinks !"

"Yeah, about that, I don't want to hurt your feelings but if you're drunk, you won't be able to hunt with us tonight, understood ? Plus, the fang is probably here, we should keep an eye on everyone instead of ''socializing''."

"C'monnnnn." she chuckled. "Do you guys have any fun, ever ?"

"If we have fun tonight, a poor bastard is gonna get killed or worse, turned. So start drinking water, and focus. Apparently the fang won't get interested in you, so he won't notice you."

She pouted and tilted her head a bit sideways :

"I can't socialize ?"

"You'll socialize when the work is done. Stop hitting on the bald giant and sit back at the table. We're gonna earn some money with Sam."

"What ? I can't even watch you guys play ?"

"You gotta observe !"

Anna had lost her joking smile and was frowning at Dean, who did not seem in the mood for laughing either.

"I'll be a hundred times more suspicious if I'm just sitting at a table watching everybody ! I'll be by you at the pool table."

"If I say no, will you sit anyway ?"

"You can try." She answered angrily, before emptying her glass in one sip and heading back to the counter to order some water, pushing him in the process. Dean rolled his eyes as she stormed off. "Women..." he sighed. Then he went to his brother, who was already winning a few bucks.

"So ?" he asked him.

"Just some bikers, and some regular dudes for now." whispered Sam back. "No one suspicious. What just happened, with Anna ?"

"I told her to stop hitting on that guy and to stop drinking or she wouldn't go to the nest with us."

"What ? Did you just guilt-tripped her ?"

"Dude, she can't go swinging a blade around vamps if she's hammered, especially not if we're here. Hunting those sons of bitches is hard enough, we don't need a drunk newbie to help them kill us."

"You didn't have to be that harsh, she seems pissed."

"Whatever..." groaned Dean while walking away from his brother, to the other side of the pool table.

Anna came back two minutes after that with a glass of water and a slice of lemon, looking at Dean with an ice cold gaze. Sam noticed it and pushed her gently with his shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he's just being a jerk."

She turned her back to Dean and leaned against the table, next to Sam, concentrated on his game. He was playing against a fifty-something old guy with a long white beard. For now, Sam was winning, but his adversary was pretty good himself. Annoyed, Anna was watching the bar. There were mostly men, except for those four girls who were sitting at a round table, one of them had a "birthday girl" scarf, and was given a lot of attention. She finally spotted one guy when he entered the bar. He matched the other missing men : young man, between twenty and thirty years old, quite handsome. She looked at Dean, to see if he had noticed him. With a nod, he made her understand that he had, and he headed for the bar. The newcomer sat at the bar on his own, and ordered a drink. He was just looking around, enjoying the music and the few girls dancing together. He didn't seem like he was waiting for anybody. One of the girls interrupted her dancing and went up to him to talk, a redhead wearing a yellow top and a pair of light blue jeans. They had a passionate conversation that made them both laugh for a couple of minutes, before she took his hand and led him between the dancers to dance with him. Sam had won the game, and almost a hundred dollars. He faced Anna, but did not stood in her line of sight, they were joined by Dean, back with another bottle of beer.

"So, he's the one ? Any other guy fit the description ?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Apparently, according to the barman, this girl arrived in town a few weeks ago, and she comes in regularly. She was here the nights they all disappeared, she has left with a couple of them."

"I think we have our recruiter." concluded Sam. "I'll wait outside".

"No way.", Anna stopped him. "She may not working alone. Plus, you fit the description, both of you, you can't go alone. I don't doubt that you're fully capable to take care of yourself, but she has to take them somewhere. Even if she's a vampire I'm not sure she could carry an unconscious man all on her own."

"Fine." accepted Sam.

"Let's see if she wants to 'get out of this place'", said Anna, while grabbing Sam's hand, and leading him to the dance floor.

He let her do with a look of surprise on his face, and the last thing he saw from his brother was a disapproving glance. They started to dance together, not far from the two they had been watching. The redhead had started to kiss the young man, and they were kissing pretty intensely, in the middle of the other dancers. Sam and Anna shared a knowing gaze, they were ready to react if she tried anything. The redhead made a sign towards the door to her new game, to which he responded with a smile and a happy nod. She let him take his coat, and they headed for the door. Sam and Anna had stopped dancing, and went through the door after them with Dean, who had taken their own coats and had payed for their drinks.

Sam and Anna followed the couple behind the bar. They were careful to where they were walking, avoiding the glass debris on the ground. The redhead seemed totally into the young man, and finally pushed him against a wall to kiss him with passion. Her prey was first surprised but went on with it, letting his hands caress her hips. As he was getting really into it, she had started to let her mouth slide along his chin and his neck and throat. Anna and Sam were close enough now, and Sam took out of his back a long knife, and took advantage that she was busy, to jump on her and hold her hair to detach her from him. The guy she had trapped let go a scream of terror when he saw the sharp long teeth his kissing partner suddenly had.

"What the fuck man ?" he cried.

Dean arrived just after that, and caught the guy by his shirt :

"Get out of here, moron, and don't hit on everything you see next time."

The poor man nodded, voiceless, and left running.

* * *

 **Hey ! Thank you for reading this ;) ! As usual, I hope you liked it ! If you did, please show me your supernatural love with a review ! There isn't any review on this story I'm starting to believe that it's not really good haha *nervous laughter*, leave a constructive comment to help me get better ! In the same way, don't hesitate to PM me about the plot or the characters ! If you like it, you can also follow and/or fave' my story so you will be told as soon as the next chapter will be out !**

 **As usual, I wanted to give a shout out to my precious followers and fans :** ** _BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Daughter of Ironman06, Emergency70, Hppunkgirl, Lewis Puller, Madkatt, , Tartarusheaven, schizo-nephalim, dulcinea54,_ and _KhaosDeath_ !** **I love you guys, thank you for sticking with this story !**

 **See you next chapter ;) !**


	9. Chapter 9 : The nest

**[ /!\UPDDATE/!\: Hi everyone. I haven't updated in a while. The reason is I get close to no feedback (btw THANK YOU AJ Granger for posting the first review to this story, you will forever be in my heart!). To me it can only mean there is something wrong with my story... So I've deicded to make a bit of rewriting of the first chapters. Also I have been suffering from the blank page syndrome lately, that applies to all my project.**

 **For DiNY I need to reorganize my entire timeline. If you have any idea on how I could write this story better, /dialogues/and so on... you can leave a review or PM me! Please, feedback would be immensely appreciated! Cherry']**

 **.**

 **Hey everyone ! Again, a bit late, and the Memoir is my excuse again ! The due date is in a dozen days,** **so I'll be done soon** **. I'll work this summer but I'll have more time to write/proofread.**

 **Enjoy your chapter !**

* * *

 **Chapter** **9** **: The nest**

Dean approached the vampire woman, and snorted :

"Pathetically easy to catch. You got a friend around ?"

She hissed at him, and Sam reassured his hold on her hair, his blade pressed against her throat.

"Easy, there. So, where's your nest ? Where you've been keeping those poor bastards ?"

"Fuck you, hunter!" she barked at him.

"No time for fun, sweetheart." the Winchester replied with a grin. "Starts speaking and we'll kill you quick."

"Go to Hell !"

"Been there, done that... Anna, would you fetch the dead man's blood ?"

"Sure." the woman answered with a pleased smile.

Anna took the car keys Dean was handing out to her, and left. Sam was holding the fang tight, and she didn't have much choice but to look at hunter took out his own blade, and started playing with it.

"You better start talking, now."

The redhead remained silent, rage in her eyes. Dean suddenly took a swing of his blade at her and cut deep her stomach. She yelled and winced with pain, but kept her lips sealed. Anna came back with the jar filled with red liquid and the syringe that went with it. She kept it open while Dean was preparing the mixture.

"You're feeling any more cooperative ? Or should we start ?"

"Wait ! Wait..." she begged. "Please, don't do that, you don't have to do that ! I know nothing, please let me go !"

"Where is your nest ? How many are you ?" questioned Dean.

Her face was sweating, from the pain and the fear. She shook her head, hoping that the two hunters would leave her alone. Dean got his face closer to her :

"I'm not as nearly patient as I look. So you better start giving us some answers, now."

She shook her head again, pleading with her eyes. Dean raised his eyebrows, and stabbed her with the needle, before he started pushing the pump, he took one last look at her :

"You're sure ?"

"Wait ! Wait..."

"I'm listening."

"We... We live off the main highway to the West !"

Dean's smile enlightened his face :

"Yes, keep going."

"We... We live in a barn, an abandoned one, I can take you there ! You don't have to kill me !"

Dean and Sam shared a look, before the eldest put his attention back on the redhead.

"How many ?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Wrong answer." And Dean pushed the pump a few centimetres. The poison ran through her veins like liquid fire. Anna put a cloth between her teeth so her scream wouldn't be heard, while Sam strained her tight, even if she was battling. After a moment, Dean took out the clothe out of her mouth.

"How many ?"

"Twelve... We're twelve..." the vampire finally admitted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please... Let me go... I promise I won't feed on humans ever again... I'll go vegan... Please... Let me go..."

"The girl's right, she has done enough, she's been cooperative." said Anna.

Dean looked at her and laughed in her face :

"Yeah, right, let's free the vampire who already fed on human blood. You're a real chuckle-head Annabelle... Watch out Sammy."

And Dean cut the vampire's neck with his blade, beheading her in one straight blow. Her head rolled on the ground, then stopped, while her limp body slumped down next to Sam's feet.

"Ew..." the big brother let out. "So, route to the West, abandoned barn ?

"Yep. We shouldn't wait for the sunrise, they're gonna figure out something happened. I'd rather have all of them in one place."

They were going to leave, and Dean turned to Anna :

"Were you serious ? Leaving her be, letting her go ?"

"I mean, like..."

"Vampires, Anna. It's serious. If you can't get that, you should stay at the motel."

"No, I get it !"

"Are you so drunk you have such empathy for a monster ? You're kinda used to it now I guess."

She looked at him with disgust in her eyes, as offended as one could be.

"Go fuck yourself Dean!" she snapped.

She pushed the jar of blood into Sam's hands and left at a raging pace. Sam sighed at his brother.

"What ?" cried the elder.

"Really Dean ? Empathy for monsters ? If I remember well you were there when she talked about all those times she was forced to... well, to hurt kids"

"You're on her side now ?"

"And you are the one giving a lecture on drinking ?"

"At least I'm not drunk on the job !" he responded aggressively. "I'm a professional."

Sam shook his head with a disapproval glance and followed Anna to the car. Dean rolled his eyes and shouted to his brother :

"So what, I'm the bad guy in all this ?! C'mon Sammy !"

He mumbled something while cleaning his blade on the vamp's clothes. He fetched the head and brought it back to the body, while Sam was parking the car in the back alley so they could load the fang's body in it. Sam let the wheel to Dean, as he was checking how to go to that barn on his phone. Anna was sitting in the backseat, with a closed face.

They drove off, leaving the town behind. For a couple of minutes, there was absolute silence if it wasn't for Sam's directions. Dean couldn't help but feel the raging energy that was sitting behind him, and his brother's heavy glance. He rolled his eyes and turned to Sam.

"What now ?"

Sam indicated Anna on the back seat, her arms around her knees. Dean shuddered his shoulders and focused on the road. Sam sighed and looked outside the window.

Dean could not stand the disapproving look his younger brother had towards him. All of this because of Maple Syrup in the back seat was too touchy. He didn't have to apologize. He was never drunk on the job. He might drink a beer or two, but would never end up in such a state he saw her in at the gala, not for a hunt. But his brother's silence was really hurting him. How could he side with this girl they've known for less than a week? Sam always had a weak spot for stray puppies, god knew he did. Okay, she could be funny on occasions, and without her they wouldn't have half the information they had to hunt down Valafar. Even Bobby didn't know Demonic, or anyone that could read it. However, she felt now like a burden, and a wall between him and his brother. Their relationship had ups and downs -huge ups and downs. Dean would cling to the idea that whatever would happen, Sam would be with him till the end, but the laughing face of Ruby came back in his mind. He shivered at the memory and tighten his fists around the wheel. Sam had played him. He had lied to him. He had done everything he had told him not to do. He had trusted her instead of his big brother. He had wanted to make his own choices, again. He could never follow simple instructions. John had thrown a couple of slaps across the younger brother's face for this. Dean hated that. Sam had gone to Stanford. He had a life of his own. But Dean brought him back in this life. Back to the violence. The fights. The injuries. The deaths. After all, wasn't it his fault if Sam had to make theses choices ? He hoped he was a good enough older brother, but numerous times he had failed. Numerous times he had his baby brother hurt. Lucifer, the fallen angel, the Devil himself, had walked this Earth, leading to a series of horrible events, all of this because he couldn't bring his little brother back on the right way, it was his fault. He remembered the horrible heavy weight of his little brother's dead body against his chest, the unbearable lack of breath and heartbeat. Dean shook his head, and closed his eyes for a second, taking advantage that some bastard was still on high beams. He felt the guilt like two black marble statues weighting on his shoulders. His brother's silence, he would probably never be able to get over it.

He looked into the rear view mirror. "Hey, Anna." He called. She glanced back at him, hate in her eyes.

This hate, he had deserved it too, in a way. Hehad insisted on knocking the girl out, and bringingher back to Bobby's to interrogate her, not Sam.

He sighed and said with a sincere heart : "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, y'know." Sam turned his head in surprise. He really thought his brother would be too proud to ever apologize like that to Anna. He had been harsh to her at every occasion, and she had undergone every blow he had thrown at her, not without some comebacks, but for Tony Stark, a friend that wouldn't even hear about her anymore, she had agreed to sacrifice her life and to face her inner demons and her terrible past. She had travelled with them and helped them out, but Dean couldn't see past the alcohol she chugged down. Like he didn't do that on a daily basis too. Like he wasn't also trying to think about something else, like he had never drank himself to sleep. Dean was unfair to her and rude to her wounds, and it annoyed Sam that his own brother could be such a jerk to a girl who was just trying to help them. So this sudden apology really seemed to come out of nowhere. Sam raised an eyebrow, and turned around to Anna to see her reaction.

She remained silent for a moment, analyzing Dean's glance. She took a few more breaths. "Right..." And she looked through the window. Dean saw that it hadn't solve a thing, and that she was still not talking. She didn't even have a lousy comeback to take a small revenge on him like he would expect her to do. He would have leave it here, but the pride in his brother's eyes encouraged him to add :

"I mean it, Anna." He insisted on her name so she would look at him, but she didn't, her fist against her mouth, her eyes narrowed by the anger, looking through the window. She did not say a thing. Dean glared at his brother, calling for help here. Sam handed out his hand and put it on her knee.

"He's been hard on you, but he realized what a dick he was..."

A small spike pierced Dean's heart as these words were coming out of his brother's mouth. He clenched his jaw and concentrated on finding the barn where the fang nest was.

"... please, Anna." Sam finished. She took a look a him and sighed at the big blue puppy eyes he showed. She rolled her eyes, she had to admit Dean's good faith. She finally crossed the big brother's look in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you for apologizing." Another wet gaze from Sam had her to add "I forgive you."

The younger brother smiled, and nodded with appreciation at his brother, who nodded in return.

"So, are we far yet ?" asked Sam. Dean made a turn onto a small farm dirt lane, turned off his lights, and parked. "Nah, 50 metres tops, get your gear."

The brothers stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, while Anna was fumbling in her own bags in the back seat. They did not exchanged a word, but Dean's pain was soothed by the small proud smile Sam still had on his face. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said :

"C'mon Sam, let's smash some vamps." They geared up, and were ready to go, as Anna was. She had her shotgun ready, just in case -she had time to clean it during the car ride-, and her silver knife at her side. Sam handed her a machete, which she took firmly in her small grip. She gave it a swing to try it out and nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Dean couldn't help but gauge her. He had never really seen her fight, and he feared that she might still be under the effect of alcohol. He couldn't risk his brother's life or his own. But now was a bit too late to back down, and she and Sam were already off, following the dirt road. He jogged after them. After all, the fang they caught told them there would be twelve vampires. Two and a half hunters would not be too much.

The barn was soon in sight, and they crouched down. They analyzed the exterior. Only one man was guarding the entrance. They had only just settled, and were not expecting hunters so soon probably.

"Hey, it's like we're two and a half hunters..." whispered Dean with a smile, trying to ease off the atmosphere.

Anna turned to him, eyebrows frowned.

"What ?"

"Two and a half hunters, like the movie..."

"Like what ?"

"Y'know... the movie, _Two and a Half Men_. You don't get it ?"

"I don't get you Dean Winchester" she sighed and looked away.

He rolled his eyes. "Good Lord, this one is no piece of cake." He looked at his brother for support but Sam was just shaking his head with a disapproving look. The big brother sighed again.

After a sign, Dean left to take on the vamp guarding the main entrance. A minute later. He jumped out of the shadows behind the man and beheaded him with a straight blow. He dragged the body and the head into the bushes, and waved at his brother. Sam shared an understanding look with Anna, and they both silently joined Dean, still crouching. They all three turned around the barn to find a back entrance that Sam easily unlocked with a lockpick. They silently opened the door, and came in without a sound.

The barn smelled terrible, a smell of dust of the old rotten hay on the floor. Two light bulbs were dimly lighting the interior. Three young women were sitting on a haystack, discussing. Two men were practising arm wrestling at a table, and three other men were sitting at the same table, chatting. The remaining four were still asleep in hammocks at the other side of the barn. On their left, the two missing young men were suspended by their wrists, pale and unconscious. Dean indicated them to Anna, who understood her mission and stealthily walked up to them.

Dean was the first to launch the assault, by throwing a dagger dipped in dead man's blood at one of the arm wrestlers, that touched him in the shoulder. The man screamed, and Sam threw himself against the woman coming at him teeth first to destabilize her. She fell on the ground, and before she could replicate, Sam beheaded her. A man dived onto him and threw him on the ground, and they began wrestling together. Dean had already sliced two girls' heads off, and was throwing punches at one of the men, trying to duck the bites. He had lost his machete in the hay on the floor, but kept on going. The four other vampire had woken up, and had time to fetch some weapons, and ran at the brothers, who had already a lot on their plates. Dean managed to get free of the first vampire for one second to dodge the knife that was thrown at him. Sam had succeeded in killing his second opponent, and was firing at a girl from afar, hidden behind the table that had fallen in the general brawl. He hit her in the abdomen, but that couldn't really stop her. He nearly had time to take out his dagger to fight off a man running at him with a shovel. From the hammocks zone, a man was firing at them with a rifle, and managed to hit Sam in the arm. The hunter took a few steps back from the shock. Unfortunately his adversary took advantage of that, and wanted to tackle him, when Anna appeared from his right and shot him in the chest.

"Anna !" Sam winced, surprised.

"The guys will be okay, I figured you would need a hand here." she replied.

"Be really careful, okay ?"

"Yeah, yeah."

And Anna put away her gun behind her back, and took out the machete, she swung at the first woman coming at her, slicing deep her throat, but not enough to behead her. The vampire yelled in rage and pushed her back. Anna almost tripped but caught herself on a wooden pillar and managed to stay on her feet. Dean was fighting two vamps at a time, slicing at his right, throwing punches with his left fist. He took off the head of one of his opponents, and stabbed the second so deep the dagger reappeared in the back of him. Sam came behind his brother to slice this one's head off. The two brothers didn't wait and went on with their killing. Anna had lost her machete in her fight, and was running around, the vamp behind her. She jumped behind the table and grabbed a chair, that she violently smashed into the vampire's face. The woman fell on her back under the shock. Anna let out the chair that was destroyed in the process, and dodge at the last second a fist thrown at her. However, she could not duck the second, that she took straight in the cheekbone. She took a step back, and banged against a barrel. She turned around, and saw that on it laid a carpentry hammer. She took it and gripped it tight. The man came at her, arms first, and she swung the hammer up, and drove the two hooks into the man's chin. She pulled the tool around her, dragging the man with it, and bashed his head into the wood panel, knocking him unconscious for at least of couple of seconds. She took the hammer with her, and ran back into the battle, jumping on the back of a woman who was going to attack Sam. They fell back together, and the vamp gripped her hair and head back to make her neck clear, but didn't have time to finish, because Dean came forth and sliced her head off. He helped Anna up, and went to finish off the one she had knocked unconscious. Sam beheaded a woman coming up at him with a straight blow, and saw with a raised eyebrow Anna being pursued by the last fang, throwing whatever she would find in her way to stop her assailant, a book, a gun, a horseshoe, jumping over the table and broken chairs, to finally turn around in the vamp's surprise, and destroying his jaw with her hammer. The man fell on her and punched her, once, twice, before Anna yelled at Sam who was standing there rather surprised :

"A little help here goddammit !"

That's when Dean arrived above the two, and pulled back the vampire, slicing off the last fang's head. The head fell on the hay with a muffled sound, and there was finally silence, if it wasn't for the hunters' panting breaths.

Sam walked up to them, wiping his blade on the dead vamp's clothes.

"So... that's your fighting technique ? You run around and you throw things ?" laughed Sam when he arrived next to Anna. She smiled back at him, out of breath.

"Have you seen me ? I wish I could behead a grown man's head in one blow just like you two, but I am not as tall and not as powerful as you are, obviously."

Sam wiped a dash of blood dropping from her cut-open cheekbone with his thumb : "You're okay ?". She gently touched the wound with the tip of her fingers, the cut was not very deep but hurtful, probably from one of the punches she had received.

"Sammy, you alright ?"

"Yeah, Dean. I took a bullet in my arm though... We need to take it out before hitting the road or it may get infected."

"Yep. What about the guys, how are they ?" asked Dean.

"They're really weak, we should drop them at the hospital. I just untied them"

The three took a moment to slow their breaths, and picked up their weapons from where they had fallen, and went to check on the two missing men. They were both unconscious, and Sam and Dean had to carry them on their shoulders to take them to the car.

"I'll drop them at the hospital. You two can clean up this mess, okay ?" proposed Dean.

"Sure. I need to get that bullet out first, but we'll dig up a big hole for them. Go, we'll take care of that."

Dean nodded, and started the car, leaving Sam and Anna alone with the medical kit and two shovels. They walked back to the barn while Sam was clutching his own arm, wincing because of the pain. They entered the barn and set the table back on its four feet. Sam took off his shirt and evaluated his wound. The bullet had only touched the muscle and not the bone.

Anna watched Sam as he took off his top and raised her eyebrows at the view of his well-developed muscles shiny with sweat in the dim light. She felt her cheeks turn red and turned around.

"Good Lord, those two... Fucking models..." she mumbled as she was beginning to gather the bodies.

"What did you say ?" asked Sam between two moans of pain, trying to fetch out the bullet with pliers.

"Uh ? No, nothing." and she kept on piling up the bodies outside the door, cursing about all the hours she had had to spend at the gym to have the body she wanted.

When she returned into the barn, Sam was still struggling to find the bullet, turning pale because of the failed attempts. She stood next to him, trying not to pay any attention to his well defined abs and pectorals.

"You need a hand with that ?"

"Uh, maybe you'll have a better view..." he accepted.

She rolled up her sleeves, pushed her hair back, and took the pliers. She bent forward to look at the wound closely. She inserted the pliers, and after two attempts, managed to get the bullet out. She put it down on the table, and poured a bit of the alcohol on the wound.

"Aouch !" Sam complained with a smile. "You could have warn me." She snorted :"You and your brother are such crybabies, I can't believe it. What a bunch of _Whinechester_ you two are."

He laughed out loud at the deformation "That's a good one, can I use it on Dean ?"

She smiled while doing a couple a stitches "Please do so !". She wrapped some bandage around his arm, and he put on his shirt back on. He took a look at her bruised shoulders and jaw, and the cut on her cheekbone.

"You look like you put up a hell of a fight. Do you want me to take care of that ?" he pointed at her cut.

"Uh... yeah sure, why not."

Sam sat next to her, and poured a bit of alcohol on a cotton ball. He slightly pressed it against Anna's cheekbone as she winced and went ''Aouch !''

He snorted : "Who's the crybaby now ?" She pushed him a bit with a laugh. "Shut up." He took out a small bandage aid and stuck it over it. "There you go, just as new" he finished. She thanked him, and they went outside. They each took a shovel, and started digging.

"Please excuse my brother." he said, breaking the silence. "He's pretty harsh on you."

"Meh... I guess he was only thinking about your safety. But that still doesn't make him less of a douchebag."

"He still sees me as his baby brother, he, uh... I mean, he literally went to Hell to save my life."

"That's pretty amazing. That is true love" she laughed. "Nobody ever went to Hell for me."

"He can be a bit touchy when it comes to me. Sometimes it makes me mad just to see how he's trying to keep me out of trouble, as if I couldn't take care of myself. You have any siblings ?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"Lucky you... He's still the good little soldier my dad made him be, and he just wants to take all the blows for me, and to order me around. Some days, I promise, I could strangle him."

"Well, that could solve one or two of your problems" she snorted. "But I'm not sure that's really a solution."

"Yeah, that's what I tell myself." and they both laughed.

When Dean returned half an hour later, Sam and Anna had just thrown in the first body and joined them, and another half an hour later, the hole had been covered with dirt, and they were back on their way to South Dakota. Dean drove till morning, while Sam and Anna slept.

* * *

 **Yaaay ! Thank you for reading this chapter !** **Please review, it means the world to me, any comment would be appreciated lots !** **Ask me a question about the plot, the characters, anything,** **or even a comment on how I could make it beter,** **I'll be glad to answer** **and consider** **!**

 **I see that I get more and more followers, I am so glad you guys are liking my story!** **As usual, a huuuuge thank you to my lovely followers B.C. Imperator, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, CloverTheFaun, Daisy96, Daughter of Ironman06, Emergency70, Hppunkgirl, Lewis Puller, Madkatt, , Tartarusheaven, dulcinea54, poseidonschild721, silverangelfeather, and schizo-nephilim !** **Thank you so much for following and/or fave' my story, I hope you're still enjoy** **ing** **it !**

 **See you next chapter ;) !  
**

 **.**

 **[ /!\UPDDATE/!\: Hi everyone. I haven't updated in a while. The reason is I get close to no feedback (btw THANK YOU AJ Granger for posting the first review to this story, you will forever be in my heart!). To me it can only mean there is something wrong with my story... So I've deicded to make a bit of rewriting of the first chapters. Also I have been suffering from the blank page syndrome lately, that applies to all my project.**

 **For DiNY I need to reorganize my entire timeline. If you have any idea on how I could write this story better, /dialogues/and so on... you can leave a review or PM me! Please, feedback would be immensely appreciated! Cherry']**


End file.
